Salvándote
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: Elphaba quiere la cabeza de Emma, para protegerse deberá unirse en matrimonio con alguien que posea magia. ¿por que demonios Regina es su única opción?.
1. Perseguida

Ni once upon a time ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia es publicada solo con fines de diversión para quien lo escribe y para quien lo lee.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

**Capitulo 1**

Cuando Regina entro a la tienda de Gold y vio todos esos pares de ojos posarse en ella al contrario de lo que muchos creerían se sintió intimidada. Después de auto convencerse de que ella estaba allí por petición oficial de la "Reina" alzo la barbilla en actitud petulante.

-¿llego tarde a la fiesta queridos?— pregunto con una sonrisa irónica mientras se sentaba en el único asiento disponible, para su desgracia a la derecha de Emma Swan, y a la izquierda su querida Snow. – y bien. ¿de qué se trata?-

-de ti como siempre Regina, siempre tienes algo que ver con nuestras desgracias. —reprocho David saltando de su asiento exasperado, acercándose amenazador hacia la alcaldesa que solo alzo la ceja. Snow levanto la mano para que se detuviera.

Regina no entendía de qué demonios estaba hablando David, que ella supiera sus ansias de sangre y venganza se habían acabado, y ella no había maquinado algún plan para acabar con los charming…aun. Además estaba aquel misterioso mensaje que había recibido en la mañana haciéndola salir de su propio encierro. En el que decían que la "princesa" Emma estaba en peligro y que se tenían que reunir en la tienda de Gold esta tarde. Regina no iba a ir obvio, pero el solo pensar que si Emma estaba en peligro también lo podría estar Henry la hizo pararse de la cama de inmediato y convencerse para acudir a la reunión.

-David por favor, esta vez ella no tiene nada que ver—soltó mary Margaret en tono conciliador. Su marido gruño.

-pero es siempre ella, o su familia, si no es Regina es Cora, si no es Cora es su "Hermanita"—

Regina alzo una ceja entendiendo por donde iba todo el asunto.

-en lo que a mí respecta esa bastarda abandonada no es mi hermana, así que me puedes desligar de todo este asunto y reclamarle al caballero dueño del local el por qué su hija quiere matar a la tuya—

Regina iba a soltar un venenoso "que para ser exactos fue otra bastarda abandonada" pero al ver la expresión de dolor en Emma se tuvo que morder la lengua, era evidente que la sheriff sabia pillar un aguijonazo.

-yo no sabía que tu madre nos había ocultado la existencia de tu hermana—soltó Gold mirando con cierto cuidado a belle, era la que menos bien había tomado la noticia.

- TU HIJA, querrás decir—contesto Regina con petulancia.

-señores por favor, creo que lo mejor será discutir el por qué estamos aquí— corto Tinker la discusión. Durante unos segundos en aquel recinto se respiro un ambiente pesado, todos mirando a todos, como pensando a quien echarle ahora el muerto.

-no es necesario todo esto, se cuidarme sola—refunfuño Emma cruzándose de brazos. En actitud defensiva.

-claro que no, la hermana de Reg…. Elphaba es una mujer muy peligrosa, Regina es un dulce comparado con ella—grito Mary Margaret escandalizada—te mataría sin contemplaciones.—

-tu madre tiene razón—suspiro Regina enfadada con el comparativo.—y aunque yo siempre he sido más que generosa con ustedes, la hija de Rumpelstiltskin no. Si está pensando en matarte Swan, créeme, te aplastara como a una cucaracha—

- y entonces que sugieren—

- un matrimonio—soltó Gold tranquilamente. Después de unos segundos de silencio Emma soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

- ah, qué buena broma.—

-Emma….no es ninguna broma—dijo belle posando una mano en su hombro en actitud maternal. – un matrimonio es la mejor manera de protegerte.-

- ¿de qué demonios están hablando?—Emma alzo la voz mirando con incredulidad a sus padres, Regina se pregunto ahora sí, que demonios hacia ahí. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando la voz del oscuro capto su atención.

-cuando dos personas se casan pueden unir sus núcleos de tal manera que se fortalecen y la magia dentro de ellas crece, es lo que le llamamos "unión mágica" se establecen ciertas conexiones entre la pareja, y la magia de uno protege al otro. Y viceversa. Sin mencionar que a medida que avanza el tiempo la magia dentro de ellos se hace mas fuerte.—

Regina se rio con sorna, haciendo que todos se giraran hacia ella.

-para eso necesitarías que las dos personas tengan magia, y ninguno de estos…ejemplares—dijo señalando a Hook y a Neal mirándolos divertida—la tiene, no creo que las monjas quieran faltar a sus votos y dudo mucho que tú quieras dejar a tu noviecita de oro, así que dime con quién demonios pretenden casar a Emma por que así como lo veo yo soy la uni…- de repente una voz dentro de la cabeza de Regina la obligo a callarse su discurso y a tragarse sus palabras al darse cuenta por fin, porque había sido invitada a esa junta-…NO—soltó inapelable.

-Regina te lo suplico —empezó Mary Margaret

-NO, CLARO QUE NO….—

-¿tu no qué?—pregunto Emma dándose cuenta también del rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

-no pienso casarme con ella— Regina señalo a Emma viéndola con asco. –antes me iría con el demonio a purgar mi condena en el infierno que pagarla con…con …con ella.—

-eso es imposible—soltó Emma levantándose de la silla bastante alarmada.

-no Emma, como Regina acaba de decir necesitas una pareja que posea magia y en este caso la única persona con magia aquí aparte de Gold es ella— confirmo Mary Margaret.

-sin mencionar que viene de una estirpe mágica excepcional, con ella sus poderes aumentaran a niveles nunca vistos, y ella te puede enseñar magia defensiva que te puede ayudar de forma muy practica— soltó Gold.

-y Regina con sus núcleos unidos tú podrías detectar cualquier amenaza hacia Emma, además Elphaba se lo pensaría dos veces en atacar a la mujer de su hermana y uh…. —Tinker se vio obligada a callarse cuando Regina le soltó una mirada endurecida.

- puede que no te lleves bien con Regina, pero Emma lo pueden superar, harían una bonita pareja, y se ve que tienen más en común de lo que parece, además Henry estaría encantado- opino Ariel.

-¡pero es una mujer!—grito Emma señalando a Regina no con asco como la alcaldesa pero si con incredulidad.

Todos los presentes se encontraron bastante descolocados con el reclamo de Emma, Gold parpadeo sin entender el problema.

-en el mundo del que venimos la unión entre dos personas mágicas es algo bendito al ser tan pocas las personas que la posemos, es por eso que no importa el género de la pareja—respondió Regina sin mirar a la sheriff. –Eso es solo un complejo de tu mundo—

-no me casare contigo Regina—

-somos dos—

-pero…Emma puede morir—declaro David –tu hermana la mataría—

-y lo siento en el alma, de verdad, pero no puedo hacer nada. Es la ley de la vida—dijo Regina.

- piensa que estas dejando a Henry sin su madre—contesto Gold impasible. Regina estaba a punto de gritarle que ella era la madre de Henry pero no tenía caso, sería volver al círculo vicioso de antes. Solo resoplo.

-ya dije que lo siento, y no te preocupes Swan, prometo acompañar a Henry al cementerio el día de tu cumpleaños, navidad y día de la madre.—

-yo me ofrezco voluntaria, no tengo magia pero mi poder de lobo está al servicio de la princesa, no…. de la hija de mi mejor amiga—

-¿estas segura rubí?— la camarera asintió con una sonrisa y a Regina no le paso desapercibido la forma en que red miraba a Emma, prácticamente devorándola con la mirada.

-yo protegeré a Emma con mi vida—

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, claro que esa mujer no haría las cosas de gratis, si la iba a proteger Emma le tendría que pagar con mucho cuerpo durante las noches, eso sin mencionar cuando entrara la luna llena y se pusiera más salvaje. No envidiaba a Emma para nada. Se levanto de la silla, preguntándose por que ni Hook ni Neal se postulaban para candidatos. Hook seguramente no quería revivir viejas heridas, ver morir por segunda vez a tu pareja no sería agradable pero ¿y baelfire? Bueno eso no era ya asunto que le concerniera.

-hablado todo, me retiro—se dirigió a la salida pero cuando paso a un lado de Emma se detuvo. La sheriff le sostuvo la mirada—mándame el catalogo de la mesa de regalos de tu boda— dijo con burla y después salió.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Emma conducía la patrulla de forma monótona haciendo ronda nocturna. Estaba bastante metida en sus pensamientos. Y no era para menos, la tarde había sido un caldo de emociones y sorpresas, pues se había enterado que Elphaba le había puesto precio a su cabeza, que sus padres habían tenido la genial idea de casarla con Regina pero afortunadamente al negarse esta, rubí se había propuesto y ahora a partir de mañana todo storybrook organizaría los preparativos para su boda, todo esto a pesar de las rabietas, pataletas y palabras de Emma negándose rotundamente.

Es que ¡era su vida carajo! ¿Qué no lo podían entender?, ella no era una niña a la cual debían de estar cuidando siempre y eso era algo que ni David ni mary Margaret entendían.

¿Cuándo les quedaría claro que cuando ella mas los necesito no estuvieron?, ahora después de tantos años no necesitaba unos padres, no hubo alguien a lado de su cama en las noches afiebradas, no hubo un abrazo maternal tras algún pleito entre amigas, no hubo un padre celoso en su primer baile con algún chico. No hubo una madre a la cual abrazar después de su primera decepción amorosa, no hubo padres que la cuidaron cuando más los necesito. Ahora era ya tarde.

Aunque si algo bueno había de todo esto era no tener que vivir con la alcaldesa, si rubí no la hubiera sacado del aprieto nada la hubiera salvado de estar a merced de Regina. Durante un breve instante se imagino viviendo con la alcaldesa y se permitió reír brevemente. A las dos horas moriría ahorcada por su esposa. O más bien ella seria apresada al cometer asesinato contra Regina. Pobre Henry de la que se había salvado, seguro tendría que ir a varias sesiones con Archie traumatizado al ver a sus madres pelear constantemente.

De repente un bulto a media calle le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y parar el carro en seco al darse cuenta que ese "costal" era nada menos que un ser humano tirado, freno el carro en seco pues estaba a punto de darle el tiro de gracia al pobre desgraciado.

-¡mierda!—mascullo mientras salía del vehículo. Se acerco lentamente al hombre pues algo no le inspiraba confianza, se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de sangre que había repartida en el piso. –oiga amigo, ¿está bien? ¿Puedo ayudarle?—

Alguien había golpeado a este hombre salvajemente, volteo a ver a su alrededor en busca del agresor, se maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado el arma en la estación de policía, negó con la cabeza y acerco sus manos para checar los signos vitales del tipo. Pero se quedo congelada, al ver como ese "hombre" se transformaba en una especie de animal, lobuno, de grandes garras, Emma se había quedado estupefacta al ver los enormes cuernos de aquel ser, pero sobre todo aquellos colmillos tana amenazadoramente largos y afilados. Se había quedado tan Idiota con aquellos ojos inyectados de sangre, que apenas y alcanzo a esquivar el zarpazo del animal.

Había visto a rubí en su forma lobuna pero esta cosa eran palabras mayores, ese ser parecía ser la mascota del mismo demonio, así que no lo dudo, se levanto, y comenzó a correr despavorida. Con la bestia pisándole los talones. Emma ni siquiera se fijaba por donde iba, sentía un liquido caliente correr por sus mejillas, seguramente sangre cortesía del zarpazo de la bestia.

Escuchaba los rugidos del animal acercándose pero ella no se atrevía a voltear, lo único que era capaz era de correr más fuerte, piso en falso y se le doblo el pie, un dolor le recorrió durante toda la pierna, pero la adrenalina no la dejo pensar, como pudo siguió corriendo unos pasos más hasta llegar a una cerca blanca, dio un salto para llegar hasta la casa de quien quiera que fuera el dueño y gritar por ayuda, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte y en cuanto cruzo la cerca se tumbo en el frio césped mirando a la bestia que saltaba dispuesta a darle fin a su vida.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Regina se encontraba tranquilamente en su casa tomando una buena copa de vino. Con un golpe de suerte, dentro de unos pocos meses todos sus problemas habrían acabado, esa camarera de tugurio no era contrincante para Elphaba, y por supuesto que no podría proteger a Emma, así que con un poco de suerte la madre biológica de Henry pasaría a mejor vida, y sin mover un solo dedo, Henry no le echaría la culpa, pasaría a vivir con ella al ser su madre legal, y por supuesto ella le ayudaría a salir de la fuerte depresión.

Era perfecto.

Casi le da un ataque de risa al recordar como Mary Margaret ingenuamente creía que iba a aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio. Claro que no, no estaba loca para emparentar con esa familia y mucho menos en desposarse con Emma.

"en lo que a mí respecta esa bastarda abandonada no es mi hermana"

Claro que aquella no era su hermana y nunca lo seria, pero no pudo evitar recordar la cara de la sheriff cuando soltó el "bastarda abandonada" , dio un largo trago a su copa, la expresión de Emma Swan habría hecho llorar a una roca, se pregunto cómo habría sobrevivido esa criatura desvalida en este mundo tan espantoso. ¿Había recurrido a malas acciones para vivir? ¿Qué tanto había hecho la señorita Swan para mantenerse con vida?. Se termino su copa dispuesta a dormir, no era su culpa después de todo, Ella fue una víctima colateral de su maldición…ella era una bastarda abandonada, ella no había obligado a Snow a mandarla por aquel árbol dejándola a su suerte. No era su culpa. Esa chiquilla hubiera vivido con sus padres pero estos no quisieron. Ni modo.

Se disponía a subir a su habitación cuando se detuvo en seco. Dejo la copa y cerró los ojos concentrándose:

Magia

El ambiente apestaba a magia negra, muy poderosa. Ese poder era inconfundible, era parecido al de su madre y al de ella, pero no idéntico: su jodida hermana estaba haciendo algo y muy cerca de aquí.

Enfurecida salió a su patio trasero dispuesta a reforzar su barrera mágica para evitar visitas no deseadas. No quería tener nada que ver con Elphaba. Entre más alejada estuviera del asunto, mucho mejor.

Aunque era demasiado tarde La fuente de la magia se acercaba a rápidamente en su dirección y en cuanto llego al patio vislumbro a Emma saltando su cerca, cayendo estrepitosamente mientras se tocaba el talón derecho, y no apartaba la vista de "algo". La rubia estaba aterrorizada, y en cuanto vio ese "algo" se dio cuenta que no era para menos, ese animal era un maldito monstruo sacado de las morbosas pesadillas de algún loco.

Regina se dio cuenta de que esa era la fuente de magia, y de que estaba a punto de devorar a la sheriff en sus narices, alterando sus planes de ser la heroína ante Henry. Sin titubear alzo su mano y con una descarga de energía despareció al monstruo. Se acerco a Emma que no dejaba de temblar y de mirar donde hace unos instantes estaba su perseguidor.

-¿se encuentra bien, Swan?- pregunto por cortesía mientras se agachaba preocupada por que Emma estaba jadeando como si fuera una asmática. -¡hey!—tomo su hombro con fuerza, haciendo que la rubia la mirara.

Nunca espero Regina tal reacción de parte de Emma que en cuanto la vio, comenzó a soltar las lagrimas. La alcaldesa no se habría incomodado de ser un leve llanto, pero el sheriff no pudo contener el temblor de sus labios por mucho tiempo y soltó unos lastimeros sollozos, mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a una impactada alcaldesa.

Nunca lo imagino, ver a la fuerte, y desafiante Emma tan vulnerable y tan afectada, no pudo corresponder el abrazo, no pudo darle palabras de aliento debido a la sorpresa. Quiso empujarla, aventarla muy lejos y encerrarse en su casa, ya le había salvado la vida, era más de lo que le podía pedir. Pero no pudo. Verla tan vulnerable, tan afectada, tan débil conmovió el corazón de la alcaldesa que se limito a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-ya, ya lo mate, tranquila, esa cosa ya está en el infierno, ven, necesitas un trago— la alcaldesa guio a Emma hasta la casa y le sirvió una generosa cantidad de whisky, que Emma se acabo de un solo trago, después de tres copas la rubia se había calmado.

-gracias….por salvarme la vida—soltó Emma. La alcaldesa se encogió de hombros.

-tienes suerte de que esa cosa te haya atacado cerca de mi casa, tengo una barrera que detecta ese tipo de inconvenientes.— la sheriff se rio.

-lo recordare para la siguiente ocasión— la alcaldesa alzo una ceja ante el comentario, Emma dio otro sorbo a su copa. –esa cosa era magia, una magia muy parecida a la tuya, me doy una idea de a quien pertenece, y tomando en cuenta que me quiere muerta, me tendrás por aquí muy seguido, o quizá me dirija también por la tienda de Gold. – soltó Emma con una sonrisa nada alegre.

-creí que esa camarera te protegería de ahora en adelante.- Emma negó con la cabeza

-rubí no puede protegerme todo el tiempo, tenemos trabajo, aparte no sabíamos que esto iba a suceder, ¿Cómo sabíamos que la tal Elphaba me iba a atacar hoy?—

-pues la tal Elphaba va muy en serio—dijo Regina mas para sí misma que para Emma, no quería admitirlo pero le había dado pena la mujer que tenía enfrente, tratando de hacerse la fuerte, cuando se veía a leguas que estaba muerta de miedo. ¿que demonios quería Elphaba de Emma? ¿Por qué veía a la sheriff como una amenaza que se debía desaparecer a toda costa?

De repente una idea descabellada le cruzo por la cabeza. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, darle al traste a los planes que tiene la bruja Elphaba sería bastante satisfactorio, además con Emma siendo su esposa y viviendo en su casa no habría ninguna objeción para que Henry regresara con ella. -¿estas consciente de que rubí no te puede proteger como se debe? Ella no tiene magia Emma—

-y que puedo hacer, las únicas dos personas que la tienen, uno tiene una novia, y la otra me odia y…es mujer—dijo cerrando los ojos. –No tengo muchas opciones, solo espero morir con cualquier otro monstruo pero que no sea esa cosa de nuevo—

Regina suspiro, ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?.

-está bien Swan tus ganas—

-¿Cómo?—pregunto Emma abriendo los ojos incrédula

- me casare contigo—


	2. Una improvisada ceremonia

Ni once upon a time ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es historia ficticia es producto de mi imaginación y es sin fines de lucro pero si con fines de entretenimiento para quien lo escribe y para quien lo lee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 2

-te has vuelto loca— Dijo Emma levantándose de golpe del sofá de la alcaldesa quien rodo los ojos.

-esperaba más gratitud de quien te va a salvar la vida, siendo sinceras—

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto? ¿Cuál es tu oscuro plan?—

Regina rodo aun mas los ojos fastidiada, y dejo caer su copa en la mesa con fuerza, Emma dio un brinco nervioso por el golpe, la alcaldesa apoyo sus brazos a los costados del mueble con su mejor cara de enfado.

-salvarte la vida de un monstruo o de otro, ¿tienes idea de lo que te va a ocurrir si te casas con rubí? –

- que podría pasar…-

- te voy a contar algo…era una vez una mujer lobo que además es una ninfómana un día entra la luna llena….y creo que te puedes imaginar lo que le pasa a la pobre "princesa" Emma—

Emma se quedo callada, hasta ahora no había contemplado la idea del sexo como una posibilidad, creer que era un matrimonio arreglado le había hecho pensar que no tendría que pasar por eso. Pero claro que tendrían que hacerlo, tarde o temprano pasaría si se casara con rubí.

-y contigo no…-

-¡por dios Swan! Claro que no— Regina se levanto del sofá y comenzó a andar con aire despreocupado, mientras su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal.—nada de vida matrimonial, ya sabes a que me refiero, viviremos aquí, no nos meteremos en los asuntos de la otra, será una convivencia cordial con mucha distancia de por medio, Henry vivirá con nosotras, nada de decorar mi casa, nada de hacer un desastre en la cocina, nada de domingos en casa de tu madre, o si te vas no intentaras llevarme, no quiero ver a ninguno de tus pulgosos amigos por aquí, nos casaremos por bienes separados, y en cuanto Elphaba desaparezca de nuestra existencia, ambas correremos a anular el matrimonio, y será como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto. ¿Quedo claro?—

Esa mujer estaba peor que su madre, miro a Regina con rabia pintada en el rostro. Preferiría pasarlo sola a casarse con ella, pero la idea del sexo violento con rubí y el recuerdo de aquella bestia espantosa la persuadieron.

-transparente… me voy, buenas noches— soltó Emma mientras salía del lugar rápidamente…o eso querría ya que el tobillo aun le seguía doliendo, Regina acompaño a Emma a la salida con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a la sheriff cojear penosamente. –Por lo menos cúrame el puto tobillo—

-no—dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros—no eres mi esposa aun, no tengo ninguna obligación contigo. —

-pero—

-buenas noches Swan—un sonoro portazo corto la conversación.

-pero que mujer tan difícil…- suspiro Emma, caminando las cuatro cuadras que la separaban de ella y su coche patrulla abandonado. Sobra decir que tardo más de media hora llegar hasta allá. Media hora maldiciendo a Regina y su forma tan perra de ser.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma abrió los ojos y sintió como si el mundo le hubiera caído encima, se pregunto cómo decirles a sus papas que Regina siempre si había aceptado desposarla, quería negarse a la propuesta de la alcaldesa, decirle que preferiría morir a casarse con ella, pero no podía, el miedo la tenia paralizada, no era miedo a la muerte, vamos, de todas las formas de morir que se había planteado. Ser devorada por una criatura mutada era la última de su lista.

¿Qué demonios hacer? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, pensándolo con cuidado, si Regina le había dicho que la iba a proteger ella sabia Regina era capaz de defenderla a capa y espada, sonrió sin siquiera darse cuenta, esa mujer podría enfrentarse al mismo diablo si sentía que interfería en sus planes. Así que su vida no correría mucho peligro, Henry volvería a la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado, ella no era tonta y se daba cuenta de que el niño extrañaba a su madre. Por lo tanto sería un buen cambio. Le intrigaba la magia que llevaba dentro y quien mejor que la alcaldesa para enseñarle.

Era irónico, ella nunca se había visto casada, bueno si una vez con Neal pero a partir de ahí nunca pensó en unir su vida a alguien y ahora hacerlo por la puerta grande con padres, con hijo que casualmente era hijo también de su futura esposa, y enfrente de Neal, una ola de ira la invadió al recordar a su anterior amor, ese desgraciado proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que la amaba, y que daría todo por ella, lucho por una segunda oportunidad, pero solo le basto con que Emma estuviera amenazada para acobardarse y hacer el que no veía nada. Viéndolo bien Regina también sería útil para eso, le pegaría en su orgullo de hombre el saber que se había casado con una mujer y no solo eso, con una mujer refinada y de buena posición. Porque si algo tenía que reconocerle a la alcaldesa era que era una mujer bastante atractiva y de buen gusto al vestir.

Si, Neal era bastante poca cosa a lado de Regina. En todos los aspectos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa corono el rostro de Emma que se levanto dispuesta a poner fin al compromiso con rubí. Si, se había vuelto loca.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Por la presente se le informa que el día de hoy a partir de las 15:00 de la tarde, se decidirán los preparativos para la boda de la princesa, esperamos contar con su presencia en solidaridad a storybrook, para enfrentar juntos las amenazas que ponen en peligro al pueblo" _

_**R**_egina arrugo el papel con fastidio, ¿Qué no la podían dejar en paz?, aunque no quisiera tendría que ir, echarle a perder el día a Snow y su príncipe aburridor, reclamar a Emma como su prometida, y arrebatársela de las manos de la camarera ninfómana que tenía en frente. Al parecer se encontraba muy feliz pues desde que llego se contoneaba alegre por la vida, y sonreía satisfecha. Seguro ya estaba saboreando el banquete que se iba a dar con Emma.

Sería bastante divertida la cara de vomito que pondría cuando Emma le dijera que muchas gracias, pero que no. Solo que ahora tenía un asunto urgente que atender se odiaba por lo que iba a hacer, un malestar le hizo un nudo en el estomago, sabía que se le vendría una buena bronca…

-perdón por la tardanza—Robín se acerco a darle un fugaz beso en los labios, se sentó con alegría- ¿ya has ordenado?—

-solo quiero un café— señalo Regina mientras alzaba la taza y le daba un sorbo a la amarga infusión. Robín asintió y apoyo su barbilla en sus manos.

-Roland se quedo a jugar con August, Gepetto les está enseñando a hacer relojes de pared, Roland está animado—la sonrisa de Robín y la mención de Roland hicieron a Regina hundirse un poco en su asiento, quiso sonreír pero al parecer le salió bastante mal la mueca, porque Robín frunció el seño-¿estás bien Regina?—

-no—suspiro derrotada por fin, se sobrepuso tan rápido que le sorprendió, ella nunca titubeaba en sus decisiones y no iba a empezar ahora, miro al ladrón a los ojos—no, ha sucedido un imprevisto—

-ah …que te refieres—

-Emma…la señorita Swan está en peligro, Elphaba quiere acabar con ella—

-dios mío Regina, eso es terrible, le diré a los muchachos que nos organicemos, acompañaros a Emma cuando salga de la estación, de su casa, no la dejaremos sola. ¿Por qué no le ofreces tu ayuda? Sé que ella no te cae bien, pero sería lo correcto—

-de eso quería hablarte hoy….le ofrecí mi ayuda a Emma, y para eso tengo que casarme con ella—

Robín se quedo procesando la información completamente seguro de que sus oídos lo engañaban, las palabras Regina, Emma y matrimonio son las ultimas que quedarían juntas en una misma frase, y la alcaldesa las acababa de decir.

-¿Qué?—pregunto incrédulo, Regina suspiro

-Me han pedido que me una en un matrimonio mágico con la señorita Swan para protegerla, saber a cada minuto su paradero y su estado de ánimo, es la mejor defensa que puede tener Emma, y yo…he aceptado—

-entonces… lo nuestro termina aquí- más que una pregunta la voz de robín salió como una lamentación, Regina se sintió mal por aquel hombre que lo único que habia hecho había sido enamorarse de ella, al ver la cara de tristeza no pudo evitar pensar que todo lo que tocaba se ensuciaba, se destrozaba, se corrompía….a todo lo bueno le quitaba todo rastro de pureza.

Regina quería que le gritara, que le reclamara, que le dijera lo que se merecía por haber jugado con él, sin embargo ahí estaba mirándola sin saber que decir. El silencio la estaba incomodando y se apresuro a aclarar.

-durante toda mi vida Robín he visto morir a mucha gente, viví muy malos momentos en el bosque encantado que me hicieron cruel y despiadada, me importaba muy poco destruir a quien fuera que se interpusiera en mi camino, pero llegados a este punto me doy cuenta que mi sed de venganza no me trajo nada, más que dolor, y no quiero despertar y darme cuenta que cargo en mi espalda la muerte de la madre de mi hijo. –

-carajo Regina…es que si no te conociera diría que estas enamorada de Emma— Robín bajo la cabeza y acaricio sus rubios cabellos jalándoselos levemente.

-será solo en lo que Elphaba desaparece de nuestras vidas, será como siempre ha sido, cada quien tendrá una vida aparte de la otra, no habrá ningún cambio, no habrá intimidad ni algo por…- Robin alzo una mano pidiéndole que parara.

-¿te das cuenta que con el simple hecho de casarte en un matrimonio mágico te unirás para siempre con ella?, seguro Rumpelstiltskin te conto que les pasa a las parejas que unen sus núcleos mágicos—

-me asegurare de romper ese hechizo en cuanto llegue el momento—soltó Regina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Para cuando llego a la mentada junta Regina lo hizo con un pésimo humor esperaba que robín maldijera su nombre, que le hiciera un escándalo, le gritara, se pusiera agresivo así sería más fácil mandarlo al diablo en un chasquido, pero el hombre solo se limito a escucharla, a apoyarla. Y a decirle que todo estaría bien y que al final de todo esto la estaría esperando.

No hay nada que la hiciera enfadar más que alguien le demostrara cariño, hacia mucho que nadie lo hacía desde su padre, desde su hijo y el hecho de que robín viera en ella a una mujer buena y digna de amar, hacia que se le complicara la existencia, pero tenía una deuda, bueno varias deudas que pagar con Emma, la sheriff varias veces le había salvado la vida, esperaba saldar esa cuenta para poder vivir tranquila. Para que su hijo tuviera una madre viva.

Mary Margaret, David Nolan, y su corte se habían reunido en la tienda de gold para seguir afinando detalles de la próxima boda pero nunca se esperaron ver llegar a Regina con cara de pocos amigos llegar con paso decidido hasta Emma.

- ¿ya les dijiste? – pregunto sin rodeos la alcaldesa.

-eh…no…en eso estaba…yo…no sabía cómo empezar….esperaba…que tu…- La alcaldesa hizo una mueca de desagrado. Y miro a Emma con asco.

-si va a hablar puras estupideces será mejor que se calle Swan—espeto con veneno, le dolía la cabeza y las miradas de todos hacia ellas la estaban crispando.

- Emma ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto rubí acercándose con parsimonia a su "prometida" la alcaldesa se interpuso entre ellas con una sonrisa Triunfal, al fin lo que le gustaba : PELEA.

-pasa, que he aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de la señorita Swan, y ella está encantada con unirse conmigo en matrimonio—Emma rodo los ojos, Regina no terminaba de sorprenderla, ahora resultaba que la alcaldesa era bastante engreída. ¿Qué era eso de que estaba encantada? Regina no le estaba haciendo un favor… puede que la alcaldesa fuera guapa pero ella tampoco era nada fea.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes Regina? ¿Cuál es tu oscuro propósito? DINOS—exclamo mary Margaret haciendo que a Regina le embargara una fuerte sensación de deja vu. Desvió su mirada hacia Emma y soltó una mueca de fastidio.

-creí que eras tú la que querías que me casara con ella en primer lugar—

-si, pero ahora TU eres la que quiere… ¿Qué es lo que planeas?- David se acerco a la reina malvada amenazadoramente, Regina solo se limito a sostenerle la mirada.

-por supuesto que no emparentar con ustedes, PERO ayer Emma fue atacada por Elphaba –

Emma quiso saber usar su magia para desparecer a la alcaldesa, como no sabía, solo se limito a mirarla con reproche.

-Emma ¿es eso cierto?—la sheriff no contesto a mary Margaret, estaba bastante ocupada mirando a Regina quien ni siquiera se inmuto ante Emma, solo miro irónica la situación.

-no lo sabían?, vaya es una sorpresa, pues si no hubiera aparecido yo, Emma hubiera sido la cena de una de las mascotas de m A—soltó la palabra con un tono engolosinado, David hizo una mueca de disgusto.—y como la camarera tuvo su oportunidad y demostró que no sirve para proteger a Emma., lo hare yo-

- ¡¿PODRIAS DEJAR DECIDIR A EMMA EN ESTA SITUACION?!—rubí grito acercándose a ella con un rugido fiero, en unos instantes se transformo en un lobo dispuesto a atacar a Regina, quien con un movimiento de su mano paralizo al animal.

-pero si Emma. ya decidió—

-Regina detente, ¿Qué haces?—Emma. Corrió a empujar a Regina contra la pared provocando que esta se desconcentrara de su tarea de detener a rubí, la camarera cayo inconsciente mientras la alcaldesa y la sheriff comenzaron a forcejear mientras su estupefacto público no podía atinar a hacer nada.

-cualquier cosa que vayan a hacer háganla ya, la barrera ha cedido—exclamo Gold entrando en la tienda seguida por una preocupada belle, pero en cuanto vieron la escena un gesto de confusión se presento en ambos.

-¿nos hemos perdido algo?— pregunto belle mirando a rubí que se encontraba tendida en el suelo –¿todo bien?—

- bueno, la novia está dormida, y necesitamos casar a Emma. de inmediato- dijo Gold.

-¿de inmediato?—pregunto David incrédulo mirando con pavor a Regina quien alzo las cejas.

- despertare a rubí —Gold se acerco a la camarera para despertarla pero Regina lo interrumpió.

-eso no será necesario, yo me casare con Emma.—respondió la alcaldesa mirando a Emma.

-bueno entonces hagámoslo ya , Emma acércate—pidió Gold con la mano.

Emma se acerco hacia Gold sorprendida de que su piernas aguantasen su peso mientras caminaba en un estado casi zombi hacia el dueño de la tienda, capto la mirada que mary Margaret le lanzo, una de incredulidad y tristeza como si tampoco pudiera creer que fuera su hija la que iba a unir su vida con Regina, nada menos que su madrastra y la mujer que intento destruir su felicidad a toda costa. Mary Margaret contuvo el llanto apretando las manos, era eso o en menos de media hora tendría que estar preparando el funeral de su hija.

Emma se puso a lado de una Regina de amargado gesto. La alcaldesa tampoco creía que esto iba a suceder de la noche a la mañana, esperaba una semana o dos para hacerse a la idea, no de golpe.

-junten sus manos queridas—pidió Gold cerrando los ojos.

Emma temblaba de pies a cabeza, su temblorosa mano se elevo sin poder tomar la iniciativa y agarrar la de la alcaldesa.

-no tenemos todo el día Swan—la alcaldesa tomo la mano de Emma. Con fuerza, casi haciéndole daño, Emma. estaba roja de la vergüenza, ni siquiera era capaz de ver a la cara a Regina, sabia la cara de disgusto que tenia la alcaldesa. Y se limito a mirar a Gold

-la unión de núcleos mágicos es más simple que una ceremonia común, un intercambio de juramentos será suficiente, solo repitan conmigo, lo que voy a decir, Emma. Empiezas: "yo Emma. Swan te tomo a ti Regina mills como mi otra mitad, uniendo mi cuerpo, mi nombre, mi alma y mi poder al tuyo"—

-yo Regina mills te tomo a ti Emma. Swan como mi otra mitad, uniendo mi cuerpo, mi nombre, mi alma y poder al tuyo—

Gold saco unos anillos de plata de la tienda. Regina tomo uno de ellos, tomo la mano de Emma. y bruscamente deslizo el anillo en el dedo de la rubia. Emma se pregunto si eran anillos mágicos porque encajaban perfectamente en su dedo.

-con este anillo te desposo—gruño con cara de pocos amigos, Emma. no se atrevía a voltear, desde que empezó la ceremonia no se oía ni un alfiler, si no fuera porque sabía que ahí estaban jurarían que solo estaban los tres solos. Seguramente todos estaban con la misma cara estupefacta que ella. Se acerco a tomar el otro anillo y tomo delicadamente la mano de la alcaldesa

-con este anillo te desposo—dijo por fin y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, recordando que solía seguir en las bodas después de los anillos. En cuanto Regina tuvo puesto un anillo una especie de ventisca bailo alrededor de las recién casadas.

-vaya…no dejan de sorprenderme queridas—revelo Gold alzando las cejas incrédulo. –bien, hagamos esto por la vía legal. –el hombre hizo aparecer un pergamino en el aire y se los tendió a ambas mujeres—es un contrato de matrimonio, no se preocupen el contrato se ajustara a las necesidades de ambas, y será justo…-

-¿a qué se refiere?—

-es un contrato mágico, este se adapta a la pareja de acuerdo a sus cualidades, defectos, decide lo mejor para ambos esposos—dijo Regina tomando una pluma y firmando con furia su nombre. Acto seguido dejo la pluma con un golpe en el escritorio y se aparto para que Emma. firmara, junto a la firma enrabiada de Regina.

-¿Quién firmara de testigo?—pregunto la alcaldesa a su mudo público. Mary Margaret tomo del brazo a David y se acercaron para firmar. Gold le tendió el contrato a Regina

-bien, las declaro oficialmente casadas, ya pueden besa….—las miradas de Regina y Emma. le hicieron cerrar la boca—entiendo.

-creo que el protocolo nos exige celebrar una fiesta—belle se fue a la trastienda y enseguida regreso con un par de botellas de vino. Mary Margaret se sirvió una generosa cantidad y se la tomo de un solo trago como si necesitara digerir lo ocurrido. En cuando termino su copa se sirvió más y se sentó en el sofá, sin poder contener un sollozo, un David que estaba con el rostro desencajado le puso la mano en la espalda. Como si Emma hubiera muerto.

Emma busco con la mirada a su recién esposa y se dio cuenta que estaba ya en un rincón tomando una copa de vino con la mirada perdida.

Hook no despegaba la mirada de Emma. sin poder creer lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar.

Neal no apartaba la mirada del anillo, Emma. hizo contacto visual con el. Pero el hombre no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

Tinkerbell se acerco a Regina y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, Emma. se pregunto de que hablaban que susurraban entre ellas y no permitían que los demás se enterasen.

-hacen una linda pareja en serio—dijo belle acercándose a brindar con Emma. quien creyó que la bibliotecaria se había vuelto loca de remate.

-esto no es una boda, es un funeral…—soltó la rubia, belle sonrió.

-puede que lo veas así al principio, pero todo está en saber ver mas allá de la fachada de Regina, pronto te darás cuenta de que hay cosas de ella que no sabias , cosas que puede que te gusten, te darás cuenta de que quizá una buena persona se esconde dentro de ese corazón tan frio—

Emma no supo que decir, miro en dirección a Regina que sonreía mientras tinkerbell hacia unas muecas bastante raras, mientras platicaba animada.

-no creo que me guste nada de ella, no veo nada bueno en Regina—

-lo mismo decía de Rumpelstiltskin – belle sonrió. –Pero en el fondo, ahí estaba ocultándose, un verdadero amor .—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo no esperaba recibir tantos reviews, bueno primero que nada, informare que esta historia se actualizara semanalmente los sabados (si puedo antes con mucho actualizo antes)

Y respondo a los reviews anónimos (a los que tienen cuenta les respondo en inbox)

LadyBns: gracias por leer. n.n que bueno que te gusto, y hay muchas hipótesis, que si es la hermana, la tia, la hermanastra, la socia…en fin muchas teorías sobre Elphaba lo bueno es que pronto se revelara el misterio.

Guest : y llego la continuación : )

Gracias por leer prince sweet sorrow a su servicio presionando el botón de abajo.


	3. Luna de Hiel

Capitulo 3

-yo quiero brindar—exclamo Mary Margaret copa en mano. Un sollozo lastimero salió de su garganta. Regina miro a su ahora suegra con fastidio, si creía que no había nada peor que mary Margaret ahora sabía que había cosas peores… una Mary Margaret ebria por ejemplo. – felicidades a mi nuera- la mujer soltó una risita tonta y derramo la bebida en su mano por alzar la copa con demasiada fuerza—si, a ti…al fin lo conseguiste, querías dañarme, y que mejor manera que casarte con mi hija…CON MI HIJA ¿SE DAN CUENTA?, la desgraciada que quiso matarme se ha llevado lo que más quiero en la vida—

-Mary Margaret no estoy muerta—ironizo Emma tratando de cortar aquel espinoso tema.

-pero pronto lo estarás, ¿tú crees que ella va a tener consideraciones contigo? De solo imaginar esta noche yo…-

-si les hice un favor al casarme con su hija—replico Regina tomando su copa y alzándola para brindar con Mary Margaret, tinkerbell apoyo una mano en la pierna de Regina. Regina la miro y se enfurruño en su mundo. Hecho que no paso desapercibido para Emma.

- ¿sabes que creo de todo esto Regina…? ¿De verdad quieres saber que pienso de…?—

-basta, no necesitas crear un escándalo—corto Emma la conversación, mary Margaret iba añadir algo mas pero Emma la paró en seco—por favor, ya—

-Emma tiene razón amor, has bebido suficiente por hoy—dijo David intentando conciliar, mary Margaret se quedo callada para alivio de Emma.

Una recién despierta rubí se acerco a la rubia. No se había tomado nada bien que después de despertarse su prometida ya estuviera casada con Regina.

-hey—dijo la camarera tomando del brazo a Emma.

-hey—respondió la rubia con una sonrisa forzada, el cuento de Regina aun le seguía repasando por la mente. - ¿te sientes mejor?-

Rubí soltó un suspiro y asintió.

-mejor que tú supongo que sí, no me imagino lo que se te viene encima—

-no creo que sea para tanto, Regina no está interesada en mí, y yo tampoco en ella, es mas como un trato de negocios—

-me alegra oírlo, aunque es una lástima. Regina no sabe lo que tiene enfrente de ella- el pelo de la nunca de Emma se erizo ante la respuesta de rubí, miro con atención la mirada lobuna de la chica, la mirada de una mujer que está a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Emma carraspeo un poco

-te repito que no creo que a Regina le interese….—

-entonces ella es una tonta, busca en otras personas sin saber lo que vales—dijo señalando a la alcaldesa que seguía platicando animada con una graciosa tinkerbell que hacia bastantes gestos y galimatías que causaban la risa de Regina. –Pero afortunadamente no todas somos tan tontas Emma—

-rubí en serio no creo que…- pero Emma ya no pudo decir nada, sintió como su nuca era agarrada con fuerza y su boca se estampaba contra los labios de rubí. La camarera comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas mientras le daba un leve mordisco a sus labios, Emma se quejo por el dolor, y rubí aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la boca de Emma. Rubí estrecho el cuerpo de Emma contra el suyo y la tomo de la cintura. La rubia sintió que le faltaba el aire. y pronto su cuerpo se vio contra la pared, alzo los brazos y los entrelazo en el cuello de rubí dejándose envolver por aquel beso. La cordura llego a ella y se dio cuenta de exactamente donde estaban…más bien CON QUIEN estaban.

Se quito de inmediato de rubí y inevitablemente dirigió su mirada hacia donde había visto a Regina. No pudo descifrar la expresión de la alcaldesa, sorpresa, estupefacción, coraje, decepción alivio, ¿Por qué no podía leer las expresiones de Regina?—

Todos en la habitación giraron sus ojos a Regina que lo único que quería era que se la tragara la tierra, no estaba molesta, no, estaba furiosa. Por mucho que fuera un trato Emma no le iba a ver la cara con semejante desvergüenza, apretó los puños para calmar su coraje ya arreglaría cuentas con Snow y esa camarera libertina después por lo pronto lo más prudente seria no hacer caso de sus ataques. Así que termino su copa de champan y agarro su bolsa.

- Emma nos vamos—ordeno mientras caminaba a la salida

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?—articulo la rubia. La alcaldesa se volteo y mostro una sonrisa de victoria.

-claro querida, ¿Qué esperabas? Tu madre tiene razón, me voy a cobrar todas las que me han hecho esta noche…-

Mary Margaret abrió los ojos con horror y se abrazo a David. Regina amplio mas la sonrisa.

-y créeme querida "suegra" esta noche saldara todas las deudas, Emma—Regina rodo los ojos indicándole que se apurara. Y el tronar de sus dedos le indicaron que se diera prisa La sheriff se levanto de su asiento y se iba a despedir de sus padres pero la alcaldesa la tomo del brazo—mañana te despides—Emma quiso zafarse del agarre de Regina pero la morena ejerció más presión y no tuvo de otra que ceder.

-Regina…- tinkerbell se acerco a ella y Regina se distrajo. Emma se pudo apartar dos pasos. Y Mary Margaret llego enseguida a darle un abrazo.

- oh Emma…-

-si llega a hacerte algo hija, lo que sea….—comenzó David

-estaré bien—corto Emma. Convenciéndose a si misma. Claro que no estaría bien. La alcaldesa se había enfadado y eso era sinónimo de que no estaría bien. Regina se acerco a la puerta señal de que era hora de irse.

-estarás bien—susurro belle mirando a Emma con algo parecido a la lástima. Emma salió seguida de Regina que dio un sonoro portazo. En dos segundos ya estaba arrancando sus mercedes y Emma tuvo que correr para subirse y que la alcaldesa no la dejara tirada. El viaje transcurrió en una tensión creciente. Emma no dejaba de repetir las palabras de Regina en su mente. ¿y si Regina se había enojado por su pequeño desliz? Quizá la alcaldesa quería torturarla, la miro de reojo, no conocía la vida sexual de Regina y no era que le importara mucho, pero analizándolo se veía como una mujer que le gustaba mucho dominar en la cama, quizá hasta golpear e imponer castigos cuando no se le obedecía, ¿y si Regina era mucho más peligrosa que una loba ninfómana?

Y hablando de la loba, no pudo evitar llevarse los dedos a los labios, ese beso que le dio rubí….le había gustado, y demasiado. ¿era por la nueva sensación de ser besada por una mujer? ¿Sería lo mismo si besara a Regina?. Miro de reojo a la alcaldesa que tenía el ceño fruncido y se dijo que no, no sería lo mismo. Regina sería algo desagradable, egoísta. No sería delicada con ella, la alcaldesa solo procuraba su propio placer. Emma no veía a Regina siendo Considerada con ella. Tembló ante la sola idea. Alzo la vista y se dio cuenta que Ya se encontraban enfrente de la casa de Regina.

La alcaldesa se bajo del asiento y se acerco a abrir la puerta ignorando a Emma como si no existiera. La sheriff salió del vehículo y se acerco a Regina que había abierto a la puerta y se había hecho a un lado dejándola pasar.

Regina se quedo mirándola de arriba abajo con desdén Emma se adentro a su "nuevo hogar" era irónico, siempre se la pasaba viviendo de lugar en lugar sin importarle mucho donde, pero Emma no era de piedra, ella tenía ciertas ambiciones , ella soñaba vivir en una casa bonita, con un enorme jardín, con grandiosos muebles, y tener una vida holgada, con una pareja atractiva y un hijo modelo. Bueno evidentemente se debe tener cuidado con lo que deseas, porque nada se comparaba a la casa de la alcaldesa en lujo y confort, pero ahora ese era el último lugar que querría pisar en la tierra.

Y bueno sobre lo tener una "pareja atractiva" si Emma se apegaba a lo estricto de las palabras, pues no tenia porque quejarse, Regina parecía una modelo, y su actitud y carácter podrían resultarle sexy a cualquiera pero para Emma no dejaba de ser muy incomodo el tener como cónyuge a una mujer. Muy sexy en honor a la verdad, pero mujer al fin y al cabo.

-sígueme—ladro Regina caminando hacia su estudio. La mujer parecía un basilisco. Y Regina se fue directo a su licorera a servirse una generosa cantidad de sidra de manzana, termino rápidamente el liquido y una vez que se lo paso por su garganta soltó un suspiro—necesitaba un trago—dijo un poco mas aliviada, se sirvió otra copa con más calma.—en el primer cajón encontraras un juego de llaves, tómalas. Mañana te indicare que abre cada una. Por el momento es todo—

Emma se acerco hacia el cajón que le indicaron y extrajo el llavero que le había dicho Regina, Emma lo tomo y se quedo mirando a la alcaldesa que seguía de espaldas a ella. ¿Regina pensaba emborracharse? Por las veces que se le había quedado viendo había visto a la alcaldesa con una copa en la mano cada cinco minutos. Se acerco con precaución hacia la mujer.

-disculpa Regina, ¿Dónde dormiré yo?—pregunto cautelosa, Regina apenas y volteo a la cara

-¡por mi te puedes instalar en el jardín Swan!- grito, Emma se sobresalto ante el tono de Regina. Frunció el ceño y se encamino hacia la salida, suficiente. Ya había tolerado más de lo que sus nervios podían soportar, se iría a la casa de sus padres. Y si Elphaba iba por ella pues que fuera. Pero ella no toleraba los genios de nadie, menos los de Regina. Se acerco a la puerta para irse a pie si fuera necesario –¿te vas tan pronto?—pregunto con sorna la morena.

- me iré a mi casa-

-como querida, ¿tan pronto te ha enfadado la vida de casada? Oh lo siento tanto, di todo de mí pero al parecer esto no funciono—

Emma rodo los ojos. Y se giro para encarar a una alcaldesa de divertido gesto.

-tu eres la que no está cooperando con esto, mírate, no llevamos ni siquiera dos horas casadas y ya estás en una actitud insoportable.— Regina se llevo la mano a los labios en actitud de concentración extrema.

-puede ser, sin embargo eso no es pretexto para abandonar a tu cónyuge a las primeras de cambio, ah sí…se me olvidaba que no eres una mujer que le guste permanecer en el mismo lugar mucho tiempo, quizá por eso se deba esta repentina fuga, no eres capaz de soportar la vida en familia, quizá porque nunca tuviste una, le diré al doctor Hopper que te agenda una cita, no llegaremos muy lejos con tu estilo de vida tan poco adecuado para el matrimonio—

-¿De Qué mierda estás hablando? -

Regina se llevo una vez más la copa a los labios. Y se acerco a Emma lentamente haciendo que esta retrocediera contra la puerta. La alcaldesa la miro a los ojos con una mirada de hielo y Emma tembló ante la cercanía de la mujer.

-de lo que hablo Swan…-

Regina alzo su mano y deslizo un dedo por la mejilla de Emma.

-no me gustas en lo absoluto…no despiertas en mí el mas mínimo interés—

La alcaldesa siguió explorando con su dedo, bajándolo lentamente hacia su cuello, Emma luchaba por sostenerle la mirada.

-pero ahora eres mi pareja, y me perteneces.—

El rostro de Regina se acerco al de ella y Emma pudo sentir el cálido aliento alcohólico de la alcaldesa. Emma aspiro fuertemente el olor a manzanas que la embargaba.

-no te quiero ver ni con rubí ni con nadie más de este asqueroso pueblucho, ¿te quedo claro?—

El dedo de Regina siguió bajando por el cuello al centro de los pechos de Emma quien suspiro sorprendida ante la sensación.

-si llego a enterarme que alguien ha puesto sus manos sobre lo que es mío…lo pagara, ¿entendiste?— Regina se aparto de Emma y se dirigió al estudio, la rubia no había entendido que había pasado ahí. Las piernas le temblaban por lo que acababa de pasar. Sintió una incómoda humedad entre sus piernas y trago saliva mirando la forma de caminar de Regina.

La alcaldesa se quedo parada en la puerta de su estudio y se dio media vuelta sin mirarla.

-la casa cuenta con ocho habitaciones, elige la que quieras y no molestes mas, mañana a primera hora iremos por Henry, ¿ha quedado claro?—

Emma guardo silencio, Regina volteo a verla.

-si, si quedo claro— contesto Emma de malas maneras. Regina asintió y dio un portazo, para encerrarse en su estudio. Emma subió molesta ¿Qué demonios le pasaba aquella mujer? Regina la iba a volver loca. ¿y decía que no le interesaba en lo absoluto? Se alegro de que Regina no tuviera ningún tipo de interés, porque si lo tuviera y la viera besándose con rubí ni mil matrimonios la protegerían de la furia de Regina.

La primera puerta que abrió fue la habitación de Henry, la cerro con cuidado. Se dirigió a la siguiente.

Bastante simple para su gusto. Una cama sencilla y unas cortinas simples. Nada decorativo

La siguiente fue una decepción, todo blanco, la otra por lo menos tenía matices negros y blancos en la pintura.

La siguiente, le gusto, pero la cama individual fue un problema, ella odiaba las camas individuales, se sentía asfixiada, sobre todo porque tenía el gusto de rodar por la cama.

Se encontró con la sobriedad y elegancia de una habitación, le pareció maravillosa, todo el lujo y confort que proporcionaba, se acerco a la amplia cama y el suave colchón le dio la bienvenida. Dirigió su mirada al buro y se levanto más blanca que la cera fotos de la alcaldesa adornando el lugar, Todas con Henry, Emma las miro sorprendida, se levanto como un resorte y Salió pitando del lugar: ni loca dormiría en la cama de Regina.

Después de buscar en todas las habitaciones, se dirigió a la que se le parecía menos peor, una amplia cama, un suave colchón, un amplio baño y televisión integrada. Saco un amplio cobertor y se cubrió acurrucándose para dormir.

Regina había perdido la cuenta de las copas que llevaba, estaba bastante enfrascada maldiciendo su destino, si le hubieran dicho que ese día iba a terminar casada con Emma se hubiera autoinflingido la maldición del sueño ella sola. Si estuviera de mejor humor quizá se reiría de su situación y podría sacarle alguna ventaja, pero por el momento no veía ninguna, bueno si, estaba Henry y eso valía por todo.

Bueno quizá no todo, quizá tener que emparejarse con la hija de su peor enemiga no contara. también estaba el hecho de que se había puesto enfurecida al ver como la mesera de cuarta besaba a Emma, pero vamos no era por Emma. Emma que. Era por la burla de la que había sido objeto.

No conocía a la sheriff muy bien, ¿y si le gustaba mucho saltar de cama en cama? Debía de reconocerlo, la sheriff no era una mujer que le gustara atarse así como así. Emma se veía a leguas un espíritu libre. ¿Y si la engañaba?, vamos no estaban enamoradas pero ella creía que debía existir un respeto entre ambas, por algo había cortado lo de Robín. La cólera se encendió en su interior de solo imaginarse ser el objeto de las burlas del pueblo. Ya podía escucharlos. Rumores de que Ella era la más tonta del pueblo, pues Hook, Neal, Rubí y quien se acumulara le habían visto la cara… ¡no lo permitiría! encerraría a Emma en una Torre antes de que se le ocurriera la idea de serle infiel.

La mente de Regina daba vueltas conforme avanzaba la noche, la sidra se le había acabado, se dirigió a la cava de vinos. Agarro los más antiguos y caros que encontró. Al fin le estaba encontrando utilidad a la estúpida colección de su madre de recolectar y añejar cosechas. Tomo una botella con más de trescientos años de antigüedad y subió hacia su estudio.

Cada escalón le pesaba, en primera por el mareo que le había dado el alcohol y en segunda por lo amargo de su vida.

Se sentía patética, sintiendo celos de una mujer que despreciaba, ¿a tan poco llegaba su vida que tenía que aferrarse a lo poco que tenia aunque fuera Emma Swan? Tener a la sheriff por esposa no era ganarse un premio precisamente, tendría mucho que hacer de ahora en adelante, soportar a la rubia, tratar de vivir en paz con ella, vigilarla de cerca para que no le viera la cara de idiota, y de paso cuidarle el trasero de Elphaba. Se sirvió una generosa cantidad de líquido en la copa y abrió la puerta de su estudio. Se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a las llamas. Y concentro su atención en el Fuego de su chimenea.

-vaya, ¡y yo que venía a felicitarte por la buena nueva!- Regina alzo la vista y tuvo que usar todas sus dotes interpretativas para no mostrar la mueca de sorpresa y sobresalto al ver a la bruja Elphaba parada exactamente junto a ella con una sonrisa jovial—¿no nos está sentando bien el matrimonio querida?— se burlo. Regina se levanto tranquilamente.

-¿gustas una copa de vino "querida"?—pregunto con el mismo tono irónico. Elphaba sonrió.

-¿y bien? ¿a qué se debe este repentino amor hermanita?—

Pregunto Elphaba tomando la copa y sentándose. Regina estaba ebria pero no estaba completamente idiotizada para darse cuenta de que la bruja que tenía enfrente estaba concentrando su magia en actitud nada pacifica. Se maldijo por su estupidez, si Elphaba quería acabar con ellas, solo necesitaba mover un dedo, ella estaba borracha y Emma dormía arriba. La situación no era nada prometedora. Se sentó enfrente de Elphaba y cruzo las piernas en actitud desafiante.

-no se, solo se que si le tocas un pelo…la muerte te sabría a gloria ante lo que te haría-


	4. Una familia

Elphaba soltó una carcajada divertida. Tomo un sorbo del licor que le ofreció Regina y lo degusto con tranquilidad.

-vamos Hermanita—

-no soy tu hermana—corto la alcaldesa mirándola con desdén

-como gustes, Mira Regina siendo realistas estas ebria, y tu recién estrenada consorte está arriba durmiendo, crees que si quisiera hacerles algo ¿no lo habría hecho ya?—

-entonces a que has venido—pregunto Regina llevándose la copa a los labios pero descartando la idea de dar otro sorbo, no era tonta si daba un paso en falso Elphaba se le iría encima y no podría contenerla, no en ese estado.

-ya te lo dije, vine a darte la buena nueva, no todos los días se casa mi hermana menor—

-no soy tu hermana— Elphaba rio.

-mira querida podrás seguir tapando el sol con un dedo todo el tiempo que tú quieras, no me importa en lo absoluto, lo que si me importa es la mujer que tienes dormida en alguno de los cuartos de tu …bonita casa, así que vengo hacerte una única oferta—

-que generosa—

-No protejas a esa sheriff, si no te apartas del camino Regina te juro que a la que le va a saber a gloria la muerte será a ti— Elphaba se levanto de su asiento y se acerco amenazadoramente a Regina, la alcaldesa se paro como un resorte y le planto cara a la bruja.

- eso ya lo veremos—susurro lentamente. Selena alzo una ceja irónica y asintió.

-bien querida ahora sí sin cuartel…ah por cierto, mi regalo de bodas, creo que en el estado en el que estas es más que atinado querida—Elphaba desapareció entre una nube de humo verde. Regina se acerco a la botella que había puesto Elphaba en la mesa. Un vino.

Reconocería ese vino donde fuera, a pesar de ser reina y de poseer todo lo que quisiera solo había probado ese licor dos veces en su vida : licor del mundo de oz. Regina se acerco a él. Era delicioso pero dadas las circunstancias y con Elphaba pisándole los talones no sería prudente. Pero Regina esa noche no quería saber ni de prudencia, ni de esposas, ni de Elphaba ni de nadie.

Descorcho la botella y se sirvió una generosa cantidad.

-a mi salud—dijo alzando la copa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma había despertado un tanto desconcertada, los recuerdos del día anterior le habían caído pesados y para confirmarlo un enorme anillo en su mano respaldaba sus recuerdos. Emma se paró de la desconocida habitación.

Bien a mal tiempo era mejor poner buena cara, su flamante mujer no le pondría una mano encima y al parecer la dejaría muy tranquila. Miro el reloj ya había pasado el mediodía. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Regina? ¿será posible que se haya ido por Henry sin consultárselo? La furia por haber sido dejada de lado hizo presa de su ser. Ella era también señora de esa casa no un mueble mas. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al de Regina abriendo sin llamar.

Nada.

Impecable como lo había visto la noche anterior. Emma negó con la cabeza, bajo las escaleras.

-¡Regina!, Regina ven tenemos que hablar—grito a las paredes pues la alcaldesa no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Regina—grito de nuevo pero nada. La alcaldesa se había esfumado, más bien habia ido con Henry—será infeliz—murmuro para sí misma dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Pero un ruido en el estudio la detuvo de sus propósitos. Alguien estaba tosiendo fuertemente. Una mujer para ser más específicos. -¿Regina?—pregunto Emma abriendo la puerta, encontrándose con la alcaldesa tirada en el suelo sosteniendo aun una copa. –Por dios Regina ¡as bebido!— la alcaldesa abrió los ojos y al verse ataca por la luz los cerro otra vez

-no me case contigo por tu inteligencia ¿eh?— soltó Regina agarrándose la cabeza –este dolor va a matarme—

-bien parece que al fin voy a enviudar, pero creo que será mejor morirte en tu cama—Emma sostuvo a Regina de la cintura y la levanto, no fue difícil ya que Regina era un peso muerto.

-¿pero qué haces loca?—pregunto Regina intentando zafarse. Emma la soltó enojada.

-¿como que hago? Llevándote a tu habitación, no es como que me encante darme cuenta que la persona con la que me casado es una alcohólica—

-¿decepcionada mi amor?, lo lamento pero yo no te prometí ni la luna ni las estrellas al casarnos, quizá en nuestro noviazgo debimos haber sido más claras— soltó con sorna Regina

-si claro, pero en nuestro noviazgo nunca bebiste de más—siguió la broma Emma

-claro que si, cuando te lleve a cenar a ese restaurant francés bebí unas copas, y cuando prepare esa cena sorpresa también bebí, y recuerdo muy bien esa noche en el coche…-

-nunca salimos de la cafetería de Granny, siempre fuiste una amarrada—Regina rio

-quizá era porque la novia no valía la pena—Emma entrecerró los ojos.

-bien basta de bromear, vamos a tu cuarto, te darás una ducha y preparare algo para que se te baje el estado en el que estas—Regina rio

-no gracias, he escuchado casos donde el esposo envenena a la mujer—Regina movió su mano e hizo aparecer una botellita color marrón, la destapo— por nosotros querida—Regina dio un largo sorbo. – Nada como una buena opción para la resaca ah me siento mucho mejor, bien, ahora agarra de la cocina lo que se te antoje para comer en lo que me arreglo—

-que hospitalaria—

-es mas de lo que puedo darte querida—

-si, si, más de lo que me merezco, más de lo que tu odio hacia mi te permite soportar…me se el cuento Regina—

-bien, parece que entendiste mi punto…come algo en lo que me cambio— dijo despreocupada Regina, Emma se dirigió a la cocina sintiéndose una completa extraña, bueno en teoría lo era.

Abrió el refrigerador pero no encontró nada para calentarse en el microondas. Miro en las alacenas y nada todos eran productos que necesitaban prepararse en diez o quince minutos y le daba pereza preparar algo. Agarro una manzana del frutero y la mordió.

Que ironía, la esposa de la reina malvada comiendo manzanas. Se sintió estúpida.

-vaya, siendo solidaria con tu esposa amor, mi esposa desayuna una manzana ¡que encantador!—dijo Regina adentrándose en la habitación Emma volteo a verla con una mueca.

-no eres graciosa—

-¿Quién dijo que quería serlo?— Regina se dirigió a la salida y Emma la siguió

- dime algo, ¿estudiaste para ser así de odiosa? ¿o tienes un talento natural para eso?—dijo Emma saliendo de la casa, Regina cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió al coche.

-años de práctica mi querida Swan. Bien ¿y qué has pensado?—

-sobre que—dijo Emma poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

-sobre lo que le diremos a Henry—

-¿no se supone que te ibas a encargar de eso? Eres una mujer muy inteligente ¡algo se te habrá ocurrido!—

-vaya, vamos mejorando, mejor dime qué otras cosas te gustaron de mi para que me dieras el "SI" Que todos los hombres de storybrook esperaban— dijo Regina con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro viendo con atención el camino, la alcaldesa agito su mano—anda dime—

Emma estaba con la boca abierta… ¿la alcaldesa estaba de broma? ¿Quién era esta mujer relajada y bromista y que había hecho con la fría y seca Regina? Quizá Regina estuviera de buen humor, el recuperar a Henry era todo para él, y ella se lo había arrebatado con sus garras (o bueno eso era lo que opinaba la alcaldesa de ella) vio el brillo en los ojos de la morena y lo comprendió….Regina estaba feliz, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Estaba agradecida de que en la vida de Henry hubiera aparecido Regina, ella era una gran madre. Ella fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a su hijo.

-tranquila querida, sé que mis virtudes son tantas que se te atoran en los labios—

Emma se sentó tranquilamente y llevo sus manos a la nuca en actitud relajada.

-bueno me gusta mucho tu tenacidad, la forma en que luchas para conseguir lo que quieres, me encanta cuando das todo por nuestro hijo, tu sonrisa cuando estas conteniendo tu furia es demasiado sexy debo confesar—dijo Emma y Regina aparto la vista del camino con la boca abierta, Emma contuvo una carcajada—tu forma de caminar, tus ojos, esa cicatriz que tienes en el labio me dan ganas de mordértela—Emma guiño un ojo y Regina sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-REGINA CUIDADO—grito Emma señalando al frente, Regina volteo a ver e intento virar pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡JODER!—grito Regina frenando de golpe para minimizar el impacto. Pero fue inútil, el coche choco con fuerza contra un maldito poste. Provocando que el cofre estuviera destruido, saliera humo.

-Swan estas bien—pregunto Regina acercándose a Emma que tenía un hilillo de sangre recorriéndole la frente, pero nada grave, Regina suspiro aliviada—primer día a mi cuidado y ya te andas muriendo—dijo la alcaldesa desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y llevando la mano a la frente de Emma.

- ¿tan mal esta?— pregunto Emma aterrorizada creyendo que tenia algún tipo de herida de muerte.

-solo es un rasguño—dijo Regina

-pudiste matarnos—reclamo Emma. Regina suspiro.

-es tu culpa idiota—

-¿mi culpa? … ¿Quién venía manejando señora-soy-un-peligro-al-volante?—

-tú me distrajiste imbécil, con todas tus boberías—

-pues al parecer la boba era otra—

-ya cállate, ve lo que provocan tus estúpidos coqueteos— dijo Regina saliendo del vehículo.

-ah ahora yo te coqueteo. Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte—soltó Emma saliendo del coche dando un portazo

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche—

-dije…NI QUE TUVIERAS TANTA SUERTE—

-ah si claro, como soy yo la que necesitaba esta unión para que mi vida no cayera en manos de Elphaba—

- y supongo que mi CUÑADA sabrá perdonarme la vida porque ahora somos familia ¿no?—se burlo Emma, Regina hizo una mueca de asco y se acerco al frente del coche. Emma sonrió divertida al escuchar el quejido lastimero de la mujer.

-mira, MIRA, mira idiota lo que le has hecho a mi bebe—

-yo no iba manejando amor—soltó en tono goloso Emma. Regina trono los dedos y en dos segundos el carro quedo como nuevo.

-súbete—ladro Regina entrando en el coche.

-no quiero—

-no me importa súbete—

-prefiero caminar—

-súbete al maldito coche Swan..¡ahora!—Emma miro a Regina con rabia. Estuvieron unos segundos en ese duelo de miradas pero al final Emma termino por ceder. –y quiero que permanezcas con esa boquita tuya cerrada—

-¿Cómo? No te gusto que te dijera todas tus virtudes—

-guárdatelas para la noche cariño—

-quieres decir que tu y yo vamos a….—

-ni siquiera lo pienses, solo ebria te pondría una mano encima—

-ya veo… supongo que tendré una agitada vida sexual, ya sabes, contigo y tu amor por la copa—

-prefiero amar una copa que a una rubia imbécil— Emma rio.

-Henry tendrá que ir a mucha terapia con Archie, eso si nos ve peleando—

-nada de eso, tu y yo estamos profunda y locamente enamoradas….eso le diremos a Henry, y tendrás que disimular muy bien para que no se dé cuenta—

-¿con tu humor de perros? Lo veo difícil—

-y con tu estupidez que me saca de mis casillas , yo también lo veo muy complicado—

Emma frunció el seño molesta

Regina apretó el volante furiosa.

El carro se quedo en un silencio sepulcral. Emma miraba por la ventana y Regina no despegaba la vista del volante

-"¿dios, como podre sobrevivir a ella?"—se preguntaba Emma una y otra vez.

-"¿Cómo puedo soportarla?"—pensaba Regina una y otra vez.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-déjenme ver si entendí, ustedes en Neverland se enamoraron, por eso decidieron trabajar juntas, pero con todo esto de la maldición y el año en nueva york tuvieron que separarse pero mi mama – dijo señalando a Regina- te dijo a ti que te amaba—señalo a Emma - y que quería casarse contigo y en un acto de amor se casaron ayer—

David se llevo las manos a la cabeza contrariado.

-no—contesto Emma

-si— contesto Regina mirando con furia a Emma.

-se te olvido decir que nos habíamos comprometido desde Neverland—dijo Emma con una sonrisa radiante.

-yo…no se qué…no se qué decir—contesto Henry perplejo levantándose de su asiento.

-¿te sientes incomodo por…nosotras?—pregunto Emma señalándose a ella y a Regina.

-no, no es eso, es que… ustedes se odiaban. Se intentaron matar desde que llegaste Emma—

-suena muy feo si lo dices así Henry, yo no la odiaba, digamos que…no podía canalizar mi amor por Emma—

-si ella no lo hacía muy bien que digamos—soltó con amargura Emma.

-pero nos amamos— corto Regina

-fuertemente— respondió Emma

-con todo el corazón—asintió Regina

-con el alma- respaldo Emma.

- con todo nuestro ser—siguió Regina.

-a pesar del carácter amargo de tu madre— dijo Emma pellizcando la mejilla de Regina.

-con locura—dijo Regina dándole una patada a la sheriff por debajo de la mesa.

-nos amamos—dijo Emma contenta alzando los brazos. -¿verdad madre?—

Mary Margaret fingió una temblara sonrisa.

-si Henry, si hubieras visto lo que sucedió en Neverland, no me quedo duda de que Regina…esta enamorada de Emma—

-no parece que estén muy enamoradas— dijo Henry frunciendo el seño

-es por qué no nos has visto juntas— contesto Regina

- derrama miel por mi—Regina entrecerró los ojos a Emma quien trago saliva—y…y yo también— Emma tomo la mano de Regina y ambas mujeres sonrieron a su hijo.

-¿no dices nada Henry?—pregunto David acercándose a su nieto.

-creo…creo que es genial, me alegro por ustedes, en serio…solo que es extraño, no se siento que algo pasa—

-tonterías, ver por tus cosas que nos iremos a casa en este instante— Henry volteo a ver a Emma que asintió

-vamos a nuestro hogar chico—Henry se levanto y fue a recoger sus cosas. Tanto Emma como Regina suspiraron.

-¿y cómo lo llevan?—pregunto David

-fatal—dijo Regina

-no ha sido tan malo—respondió Emma. – pudo haber sido peor—

-me complace tu animo Emma—respondió con sorna Regina—podrías haber sido más convincente, nuestro hijo no es tonto—

-¿perdona? Yo no invente esa estupidez de Neverland la cual no se la cree nadie—

- no se la cree nadie por tus pésimas dotes interpretativas, en lugar de parecer una mujer felizmente casada parecer alguien que va directo hacia la guillotina—

- no es como si mi situación fuera diferente, tu compañía no es precisamente una fiesta que digamos—

-yo tampoco me estoy divirtiendo—

-y… que tal durmieron anoche—pregunto mary Margaret, tanto Emma como Regina fulminaron a la mujer del cabello corto. –está bien, me callo-

-lo poco que le queda de inocencia a tu hija está intacto, no te preocupes, ni regalado—

-afortunadamente—respondió Emma—ni aunque me obligaras yo…-

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto Henry saliendo de la habitación, Regina y Emma se cuadraron. Aprovechando que Henry no las había visto La alcaldesa se apoyo cariñosamente en el hombro de Emma que la rodeo con su brazo y apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de la alcaldesa. El chico se quedo mirándolas extrañado.

-ah Henry, ¿listo?—pregunto Regina haciéndose la desentendida y dándole un discreto empujón a Emma.

-si—

-cuídate mucho ¿de acuerdo? – dijo mary Margaret abrazando al niño.

-ven cuando quieras—pidió David revolviéndole el pelo.

-claro…-

-bueno nos vamos—dijo Regina tomando la pequeña maleta de su hijo.

-despídete amor—siseo la alcaldesa. Emma se acerco a sus padres para despedirse.

- si te hace algo dinos—susurro mary Margaret.

-puedes venir a cualquier hora ante…un imprevisto Emma—dijo David. Emma asintió

-nos vemos—

Henry se despidió agitando la mano.

-suegros—Regina dio una cabezada y dio un portazo al salir.

-¿siempre tienes que ir por la vida dando portazos?...—reprocho Emma, Henry miro curioso la reacción de su madre rubia y la sheriff enseguida corrigió-…¿amor?

-si te molesta no lo volveré a hacer cariño— el niño se adelanto y Regina se acerco a emma—"me importa muy poco lo que opines si quiero dar un portazo, lo doy"—

-que infantil eres-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Cómo se dieron cuenta que se amaban?— pregunto Henry acercándose a los asientos delanteros , Emma volteo divertida.

-si, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta mi amor?—pregunto la rubia disfrutando de la cara agria de Regina.

-desde que la vi por primera vez, fue natural, espontaneo y todas esas cosas—dijo la alcaldesa agitando su mano.

-no te creo—contesto Henry.

-yo tampoco, vamos cuéntanos más… que no te de pena, queremos escucharlo ¿verdad chico?—

-si—

-pues veras… Emma estaba saliendo con Hook –

-¿en serio?—

-si, tu madre se ponía tan celosa, hubieras visto su cara- Henry volteo a ver a Regina alucinado.

-eso era porque los tacones me estaban matando, no por ella—

-pudo habérselos cambiado con magia, eso no era excusa—

-pero eso no se compara con la cara de tu madre cuando apareció tinkerbell, estaba hecha un basilisco. Henry volvió su mirada a Emma.

-eso era porque fue su ex novia, ¿puedes creerlo? Regina nos dejo por irse con ella. –

-fue por que tu madre me había corrido. Pero en cuanto desaparecí fue en mi busca de inmediato, pobre, no podía estar sin mi—

-eso fue porque estaba buscando a Tinker para ir por polvo de hadas y rescatarte.—

-cuando llego y se dio cuenta que estaba con ella estallo en llanto… ¿nunca has visto a Emma en una crisis nerviosa hijo? – Henry negó con la cabeza-espero que no lo hagas, se pone insoportable.—

-no le hable a Regina durante varios días, la pobre tenía una cara…fue a buscarme y me dijo que me amaba por sobre todas las cosas que tinkerbell era su pasado y yo era su futuro—

-y luego Emma me robo un beso—contesto Regina.

-me lo robaste tú—

-Emma…- dijo Regina en actitud altanera—vamos que no te de pena con el niño, fuiste tú quien te acercaste a mi—

-si pero tú me robaste ese beso.. Como sea…aun así no le basto mi amor, ¿te acuerdas de robín Hood?—

-si ¿Por qué?—

-por nada—corto Regina enfadada.

-al parecer fue novio de tu madre en el bosque encantado—

-lo hice porque me entere que Emma salía con un mono—dijo con asco Regina.

-pobre no aguanto los celos—dijo Emma negando con la cabeza- ¿ves cuanto me ama?

- si, mucho más que tu eso está claro…-

-pero luego cuando nos reencontramos Regina no soporto la idea de perderme, se declaro ante mi otra vez, le pidió la mano a mis padres…¡fue tan romántico!—

-se hecho a llorar la pobre… imagínate en medio del establecimiento, parecía que se habia sacado la lotería…bueno de hecho lo hizo—

-no sabía que decir….imagínate en medio de la cafetería de Granny, mi sueño hecho realidad—ironizo Emma.

-y fuimos felices y comimos perdices—

Ambas mujeres asintieron mientras se fulminaban la una a la otra. Henry sonrió

-vaya, quien lo hubiera imaginado—

-nadie—contestaron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo.

-aun asi estoy feliz por ustedes, ¿se dan cuenta? Ahora somos una familia—dijo encantado El chico. Sentándose cómodamente en su asiento.

Tanto Emma como Regina se quedaron quietas ante la frase de Henry y lo que eso implicaba.

-si chico, ahora los tres somos una familia—asintió Emma. Mirando a Regina.

- si Henry, hemos formado una familia—contesto Regina viendo con ternura por el espejo retrovisor a su hijo.

-y una linda familia—contesto Emma.

-una buena familia—asintió Regina aparcando el coche llegando a su casa.


	5. Clases de Magia

La familia Mills Swan disfrutaba de los deliciosos alimentos en el amplio comedor.

O bueno, esa era la primera imagen que proyectaban, ya que sus ánimos no estaban para disfrutar de una buena comida con una placentera plática como las demás familias normales. ¿Pero que iban a saber la bruja malvada, la salvadora, y el corazón del verdadero creyente de normalidad?.

Henry que era el único que parecía estar cómodo con la situación se giro a ver a su madre morena con cierto cuidado.

-¿mami?— pregunto el chico La alcaldesa volteo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa Henry?—

-puedo comerme un helado- Regina lo pensó durante unos instantes. Y Emma se sorprendió ante la alegre sonrisa que exhibía la ex reina malvada. Sin saberlo se contagio por la misma.

-compre tú favorito hace días—

Henry no necesito mas, salió despavorido hacia la nevera.

-solo una bola Henry, ¡nada más!—ordeno la alcaldesa.

-está bien—

-Henry…- El chico volteo a ver a su madre y Regina soltó un suspiro.

-te lo puedes comer en tu habitación, Emma y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes-

-está bien mami—Henry desapareció de la vista de ambas.

-"¿mami?" – pregunto Emma con una carcajada burlesca

-este es Henry demostrando a quien prefiere de las dos— corto fríamente la alcaldesa

-si tú lo dices, pero yo creo que era Henry haciéndole la barba a su madre— siguió burlándose la sheriff, Regina puso en blanco los ojos

-por que sabe que yo soy la que tengo la autoridad— el tono de la alcaldesa le demostró a la sheriff que Regina estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenia, así que se levanto, recogió su plato y camino hacia el fregador. Se puso a un lado de Regina y le pellizco la mejilla cariñosamente.

-y así me gusta que sean las cosas, yo no me estoy quejando—Emma le guiño un ojo y Regina se quedo helada durante un instante, pero se repuso a tiempo para apartar de un manotazo a Emma de su rostro. La rubia soltó una carcajada y se encamino al fregadero a depositar los platos sucios pero Regina tenía otros planes.

-ah, ah, ah…siéntate—ordeno Regina haciendo lo mismo.

-¿pasa algo?— pregunto Emma sentándose también.

-quiero que lleves los platos al fregadero—dijo Regina cruzando las piernas y los brazos.

-ah bueno—Emma se iba a levantar de nuevo pero la alcaldesa puso una mano en su muslo. Emma se quedo tan quieta que Regina creyó que se había convertido en estatua, pronto se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Ella con una mano en su muslo, con un dedo que alcanzaba a rozar cierta parte de la anatomía de Emma. Emma teniendo una visión panorámica de su escote, y sus rostros muy cerca. Casi podían sentir el aliento de la otra. Regina se aparto rápidamente.

-no nos hemos entendido, quiero que lleves los platos al fregadero pero sin pararte—Emma seguía sin entender—sin mover los pies—la sheriff hizo una mueca graciosa de estupefacción como si le estuviera proponiendo algo indecente, Regina se llevo la mano a la cabeza, ¿Por qué se había casado con una mujer tan torpe?—CON MAGIA SWAN— gruño sin paciencia.

-ah, ¿con magia? Pero esta loca, ¿Cómo crees que voy a moverlas de la noche a la mañana? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan exigente? ¡Nunca en mi vida he hecho magia y ahora quieres que te haga un despliegue de poder!—

Regina se toco la cabeza que desde hace tiempo le estaba doliendo. ¿serian los efectos colaterales del matrimonio? Pues de un matrimonio obligado quizá sí.

-cálmate, cálmate no te sulfures- dijo Regina poniendo una mano en el hombro de Emma, pero esta se aparto bruscamente. Regina no volvió a intentarlo.

-no me digas que me calme…-

-Swan, no es para tanto, a ver… alza tu mano—Emma se quedo como estaba, y Regina vio que el intentar ser amable no funcionaba mucho así que tuvo que soltar una orden con un tono de pocos amigos –¡ALZALA AHORA MALDITA SEA!... mucho mejor…. ¿sientes un cosquilleo recorrer por tu mano?—

-no—

-pues concéntrate, respira. Todo está en ti, es solo la magia que esta fluyendo por tu cuerpo hacia tus manos…¿lo sientes?-

-siento…un pequeño cosquilleo—dijo Emma sorprendida.

-bien, no hagas nada mantenlo ahí. Vamos bien—

-¿y ahora?—

-ahora enfocas el objeto que quieres mover, por ejemplo ese vaso—Regina señalo el vaso que se levanto con gracia de la mesa—sientes incluso el peso del objeto, ahora vas con cuidado, guiándolo hacia donde lo quieres—el vaso floto ante los ojos sorprendidos de Emma. –una vez allí sueltas el contacto poco a poco—dijo Regina bajando lentamente su mano—o puedes romper la magia de golpe—dijo cerrando la mano y volteándose a ver a Emma El vaso cayó en el fregadero.

-wow, eso es impresionante—

-¿crees poder hacerlo?—pregunto la morena, Emma asintió.

-creo que si—

-¿tienes alguna duda?-

-no, ninguna, si puedo. —

-bien Swan ahora SIN ROMPER LA CONCENTRACION. No quiero mi vajilla destruida. Vas a hacerlo con todos los demás—

-está bien—

-estaré en mi estudio por si me necesitas—

-bien—dijo inocentemente Emma, Regina era muy tonta si la dejaba libre. Ella no iba a pasar su tiempo aburrida en ese lugar, pensaba alzar los platos como dios mandaba e irse a ver una película. Sonrió malvadamente pero borro su sonrisa cuando Regina volteo.

-ah casi se me olvida—la alcaldesa hizo un movimiento con sus manos en la mesa, en Emma, y en la puerta—

-¿Qué estás haciendo?—

-encantando el cuarto por supuesto, tu no dejaras esta habitación hasta que hayas movido con magia los platos—dijo Regina saliendo sonriendo triunfal del comedor—

-será bastarda—grito Emma cuando se acerco a tomar un plato y este le había dado unos toques insoportables de electricidad.

Por su parte la "bastarda" como rabiosamente la había nombrado Emma, se dirigió a su estudio y comenzó a reforzar la barrera que tenía en su casa. Ayer había entrado Elphaba a molestar y decir una sarta de tonterías sobre que eran hermanas, que tenia un asunto pendiente con Emma , y demás cosas de la que Regina no quería saber nada.

Extendió la barrera. Nadie podría acercarse a más de diez metros de los alrededores de su casa, quienquiera que fuera: incluidos los de su propia sangre.

Se permitió soltar una sonrisa ladina. Elphaba ya había utilizado ese recurso estúpido del hechizo de sangre, pues bien, no esta vez.

Si a la estúpida verdecita se le ocurría arrimar un solo pelo a su propiedad, una descarga de magia tremendamente poderosa la pulverizaría en el acto.

No podía correr errores. No con Henry en su casa y por mucho que le pesara, tampoco con Emma. Debía admitirlo, era reconfortante tener a alguien medianamente inteligente para pelear, no hay nada que Regina encontrara más interesante y divertido que una buena discusión y con La sheriff las tenía por montones. Nada grave para ofenderse ambas pero si lo suficiente para querer seguir con la pelea un buen rato. Otro punto era lo que había dicho Henry esa mañana, no era de piedra a pesar de que muchos lo creyeran así. Esa frase de su hijo, con la esperanza, alegría y satisfacción que llevaba la habían dejado pensando. ¡si hasta un momento pensó que quizá era posible! Que Emma y ella llegarían a formar una buena y feliz familia junto con Henry, incluso su deseo se le escapo de los labios. No estaba segura si Henry y Emma lo llegaron a escuchar. Pero se arrepintió en el acto.

Al darse cuenta que Emma no estaba con Ella por amor.

Caer en la cuenta que las dos habían sido obligadas para salvar la vida de Emma. Si hubiera sido ella la amenazada, estaba segura de que Emma nunca se habría casado con ella y sus padres nunca lo habrían permitido.

Al saber que Ella no podía enamorarse nunca de la hija de su peor enemiga. Aunque en eso no estaba tan segura. La sheriff le empezaba a caer bien y eso que llevaban solo dos días juntas. ¿sería eso una señal?

¿Cómo dos personas que desde el inicio están destinadas a pelear juntas pueden enamorarse de la noche a la mañana?

Regina negó con la cabeza, Emma nunca se enamoraría de ella. y Ella dejo ir al hombre que quizá lo hubiera podido hacer. ¿Pero robín Hood o Daniel se habrían enamorado de ella si la hubieran conocido malvada y despiadada como lo hizo Emma? La respuesta era "NO" Emma conocía lo peor de ella. ¿Cómo podría alguien que sabe hasta qué punto puede llegar tu crueldad enamorarse de ti? Suena ridículo.

Unos toqui dos distrajeron sus pensamientos.

-¿puedo pasar?—era la voz de Henry. Regina cerró el libro y lo guardo en su cajón.

-que pasa Henry-

-madre….vine a preguntarte la verdad—revelo el niño muy serio sentándose enfrente de ella.

-¿la verdad? ¿de qué verdad hablas Henry?—

-tu y Emma no se aman—dijo el niño algo desconchinflado, y abatido. -¿Por qué fingen hacerlo?—

El mundo se le cayó al piso a la alcaldesa, que solo suspiro. Claro su hijo era bastante inteligente lo había sacado de ella porque de su estúpida madre biológica era una inútil y …vale vale esta bien, el chico era listo por que su madre tenía un "superpoder" quizá Henry lo había sacado. Debía reconocer que Emma y Henry compartían una gran intuición. Ya no valía mentirle, eso empeoraría las cosas.

-te diste cuenta muy rápido—contesto Regina sentándose en la silla que estaba junto a él.

-tu mientes bien, pero mi madre y mis abuelos son pésimos— Regina se rio.

-si, bueno así como Emma y su familia detectan mentiras, en mi familia es una vena natural el saber mentir con facilidad— Regina tomo aire y tomo lentamente las manos de su hijo entre las suyas- ¿y qué piensas?—Henry entrecerró los ojos sin entender- ¿estás molesto porque te mentimos?—

-confundido…. No entiendo porque…-

-esta bien, Te diré la verdad. Elphaba la bruja malvada del oeste….—

-¿tu hermana?—pregunto inocentemente Henry, Regina por poco lo fulmino con la mirada pero decidió mirar un inocente jarrón en la esquina. –perdona… no quería molestarte-

-tu tía Elphaba—corrigió Regina y Henry compuso una mueca de asco, Regina se rio. Henry era su hijo, de eso no había duda. Esa mueca agria era de ella. – Esta tras Emma, le quiere hacer daño—

-y tú te casaste con ella para protegerla—

-así es—

-¿pero no estás enamorada de Emma?—

-no—

-¿ni un poquito algo así?—dijo Henry juntando los dedos.

-no—

-¿ni siquiera sientes nada por ella?—

-Me está cayendo bien—Henry asintió complacido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-lo sabía, eso significa que la estimas mucho— soltó el chico.

-Henry nadie debe saber que lo sabes—

-¿ y entonces por qué me lo contaste?—

-por que eres nuestro hijo y tienes derecho a saberlo- Henry asintió.

-una familia no esconde secretos ¿verdad? — Regina dio una ligera cabezada. —pero entonces nosotros somos una familia o no—

-lo somos, somos una familia de malvavisco pero seguimos siéndolo—

-gracias mama—dijo Henry abrazando cariñosamente a Regina.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?—

-por que se que te está costando mucho, pero lo haces por mí, ¿no dejaras que Emma muera verdad? prométemelo—

-Te prometo que nada le pasara a Emma…-

-¿y por qué Emma tiene horas en la cocina?—

Regina soltó una carcajada.

-quien sabe… ¿te apetece ir a dar un paseo?—

-está bien—Henry se encogió de hombros y salió a cambiarse. Regina se dirigió al comedor y se encontró a Emma en actitud tremendamente concentrada.

-¿Cómo vamos?—pregunto la alcaldesa con sorna. Emma se desconcentro y el plato que sostenía con su magia fue a dar al suelo.

-maldita sea Regina, ya lo estaba consiguiendo—

-¿Cuántos llevas?—

-si no hubieras molestado llevaría uno—refunfuño Emma, Regina reparo el plato destrozado. Y lo llevo al fregadero.

-tranquila cariño no te sulfures, llevare a Henry a dar una vuelta.—

-bien, vamos- Emma tomo su chaqueta y Regina rio.

-iré con Henry, tú tienes bastante que hacer por aquí—

Regina sonrió ante la cara que puso Emma. No parecía una mujer adulta, parecía una niña a la cual la han dejado abandonada en su casa como castigo.

-regresando quiero esos platos bien puestos—

-¿te han dicho que eres una bastarda?—pregunto Emma con actitud enfadada.

-"bastarda" es mi segundo nombre cariño—Regina guiño un ojo.

-listo, vámonos—

-nos vemos en la noche—

-¿Emma no viene?—pregunto Henry señalando a la rubia. Regina puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-no querido, Emma se queda tiene bastante que hacer ¿verdad Emma?—

-si, vayan, tienen mucho que contarse—dijo Emma volviendo a mirar el siguiente plato como si le debiera algo.

-vámonos—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Emma—

Alguien le gritaba a lo lejos, pero ella no iba a contestar, tenía el sueño bastante pesado y por más que quisiera abrir los ojos no podría. Estaba bastante cansada.

-Emma párate—

No se iba a parar, esa voz quien quiera que fuera tuviera que esperar, se cubrió la cara con la cobija y se tapo firmemente para amortiguar la molestia. Sintió cuando alguien descubría la cobija destapándola, la levantaba con fuerza, terminando por impactarse contra la pared.

-¡que te pares!—escupió la autoritaria mujer. Emma estaba perdida sin saber si esto era un sueño o que.

-¿Regina?—

-sígueme—

La alcaldesa desapareció por la puerta y Emma todavía atontada por el sueño apenas y le pudo seguir el paso. Regina se encontraba esperándola en su estudio.

-cierra la puerta y siéntate aquí—indico la alcaldesa señalando la silla.

-sabes, ya tengo una madre y Mary Margaret no era tan…-

-cállate, quien te pidió tu opinión— Emma la miro con furia. Regina desplego su mano y un conjunto de frasquitos y botes aparecieron delante de Emma.

- es un equipo de pociones básico…. Ayer agotaste tu energía llevando esos platos. –

-lo cual fue una pérdida de tiempo—refunfuño Emma. Regina se acerco.

-señorita Swan.. ¿Recuerda cuando aprendió a caminar?—

-pues claro que no— dijo emma pasando del hecho que Regina le volvia a hablar de usted.

- nadie le conto cuando usted comenzó a caminar—

-fui huérfana, ¿recuerdas? Nadie estuvo conmigo para ayudarme a caminar, no se cual fue mi primera palabra, no creo que haya sido "mama". Nadie me ayudo a leer y escribir, así que no me acuerdo de nada—siseo Emma mirando hacia otro lado.

-perdóname, no quise ser…insensible.—

-si, si quisiste— reclamo Emma señalándola con un dedo acusador, Regina bajo ese dedo de un manotazo.

-ya te dije que no quise, me sale natural.—

-cierto naciste siendo desagradable, ¿viene de familia verdad? dime una cosa ¿tu también te pones verde?—

-no lo sé—escupió Regina perforándola con la mirada— pero hay cosas que si vienen de familia, la tuya por ejemplo, las madres dejan huérfanos a sus hijos—soltó Regina con una sonrisa perversa, que trataba de ocultar el coraje que sentía. Emma rechino los dientes.

-está bien, tu ganas esta ronda—

- que halagador…- ironizo la alcaldesa que comenzó a pasearse por la habitación como un león enjaulado. Emma ya esperaba el zarpazo—volviendo al tema, no me quise burlar de ti cuando te pregunte si recordabas cuando aprendiste a caminar, quería darte un ejemplo. Con la magia pasa algo similar, está en ti escondida y es algo que sale por naturaleza, pero como un bebe uno necesita desarrollarlo, entre el bebe camine mas, mas se refuerzan sus piernas, da paso mas seguros, y poco a poco es capaz de encontrar una estabilidad, lo mismo para la magia. Pero es un proceso de poco a poco. Seguramente te sientes muy cansada porque has agotado toda la magia que tienes guardada en ti.—

Emma de pronto se sintió idiota, ¿ese ejemplo no era para molestarla entonces?

-lo siento…-

-si, si lo que digas… - Regina se acerco a uno de los libreros y agarro un grueso tomo. –por ahora lo mejor será no forzarte tanto y que te introduzcas al mundo de las pociones, estas te pueden salvar la vida en el momento menos indicado. – Regina deposito agresivamente el libro y Emma dio un saltito de sorpresa. – este fue mi primer libro y quiero extremo cuidado en el…. ahí encontraras lo básico. Tiene la explicación de todos los objetos y en que sirven. Lee con cuidado ya que una poción en mal estado puede causar una desgracia—

-¿Cómo qué?—

-explotar, calcinar, lacerar, envenenar. Incluso los gases pueden resultar tóxicos si no los preparas adecuadamente, algunos te pueden transformar en un bebe, un monstruo, un insecto. En fin, solo ten cuidado—

Regina se dio cuenta de la mirada aterrorizada de Emma y trato de no dibujar una sonrisa.

-¿me dejaras sola?—

-no tienes tanta suerte, yo también tengo trabajo que hacer, te estaré echando un ojo— Emma asintió.

-¿y que harás tu?- pregunto Emma viendo como Regina sacaba su kit de pociones el cual era cinco veces mayor que el de ella.

-pociones para quemaduras, algunas contra venenos, pociones coagulantes, además esta esa poción—

-¿Cuál poción?—

-hay una poción especial para protección, pero es difícil y contigo hablando no podre hacerla como se debe—

-ah…¿y de que se trata?-

Regina cerró los ojos armándose de paciencia—

-es una poción que se usa cuando alguien quiere matar a una persona, si el atacante toca a la victima aunque sea un solo pelo, el victimario morirá en el acto—

-¿en serio? ¿y es difícil?—

-necesita tres meses de reposo, mas sangre, cabellos, lágrimas o fluidos del atacante, en este caso "tu cuñada"— dijo lo ultimo con gran ironía

-¿es para mí?—

-y para Henry…Emma en serio, no molestes, y ponte a estudiar—

Emma volteo a ver su libro y comenzó a leer concentrándose.

_**Cuchillo de plata para cortar plantas especiales.**_

_**Daga con polvo de hadas para ingredientes de luz, (provenientes de hadas y duendes) **_

_**Daga con piedra de amatista para ingredientes de magia oscura (provenientes de los trolls y demonios) **_

_**Cucharilla de diamante (para combinar pociones de sanación) **_

_**Cucharilla de perla negra (para mezclar los ingredientes de pociones como venenos, maldiciones, y enfermedades) **_

_**Los ingredientes se dividen en siete, dependiendo de sus usos, pero estos al combinarse con otro ingrediente el ingrediente de mayor fuerza adquirirá sus propiedades transformándolas, se debe tener mucho cuidado en este punto. **_

_**Cada ingrediente tiene una propiedad diferente al cortarla de manera diferente, por ejemplo un lirio blanco del lago de las sirenas entero tiene propiedades curativas, deshojado tiene propiedades amorosas, machacado tiene propiedades venenosas, las plantas en hileras tiene propiedades de olvido, en cuadros tiene propiedades coagulantes, pulverizado puede llegar a ser altamente explosivo. en este libro se verá cada una de las propiedades de los ingredientes más básicos…..**_

¿es en serio? Se pregunto Emma mirando a Regina, pero la alcaldesa estaba concentrada en sus propias pociones, Emma se quedo estupefacta de ver la forma tan pulcra, rápida, y talentosa de preparar pociones de Regina.

La alcaldesa se encontraba moviendo en el pequeño frasco de cristal la poción, mientras con su mano izquierda cortaba unas plantas bastante extrañas. Regina acercaba el rostro para oler el líquido que estaba siendo destilado. Dejo de cortar la planta y agrego un polvo que hizo que la poción comenzara a despedir un olor a flores.

Emma volvió su atención al libro para no importunarla. Con el carácter de Regina, si ella osaba a molestarla seguro la mataría ahí mismo.

Emma comenzó a preparar una poción de solo seis ingredientes. La edad que mostraba el libro era que la podían preparar niños de incluso cuatro años. Eso hizo sentirse a la rubia bastante imbécil.

-a ver, poción para el dolor de cabeza— refunfuño Emma, comenzando a cortar torpemente los ingredientes.- ¿Qué en tu jodido mundo nadie ha inventado las aspirinas todavía?—gruño Emma a Regina, pero la morena ni siquiera se dio por aludida.

Emma comenzó a remover los ingredientes lentamente. Y agrego las hojas de laurel enteras como decía el libro. La poción era de color verde aqua, el estado perfecto. Comenzó a agregar los demás ingredientes que no le exigían mucho, y al final agrego una gota de hierbabuena destilada. La poción quedo azulada. El estado perfecto. Se levanto orgullosa con su obra. Y se giro a ver a Regina desafiante, pero la alcaldesa sudaba entre remover las pociones, echar los ingredientes a la hora indicada, cortar por cantidades exactas. A leguas se veía que Regina estaba haciendo un trabajo titánico.

Emma embotello la poción. Guardo los ingredientes. Y se quedo viendo obnubilada trabajar a Regina. Se paro del asiento y se acerco un poco más a ver que tanto hacia la morena.

Regina estaba tan concentrada que no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa cuando sintió a alguien detrás de ella, y darse cuenta que Emma que se encontraba muy cerca de ella.

-¿no deberías estar practicando?— reclamo Regina volviendo a sus pociones tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Nunca nadie se había acercado tanto a ella en silencio.

-eso hago—

-ya…- Regina comenzó a verter la poción en pequeños frasquitos con cantidades exactas.

-es en serio, te estoy viendo realizar las pociones eso ayuda, además ya termine mi poción para el dolor de cabeza—

Regina soltó una carcajada despectiva.

-y quedaste muy agotada, lo comprendo, yo nunca podría hacer esa poción tan avanzada, pásame la cucharilla para pociones de curación —ordeno Regina para probar que Emma había estudiado como corresponde.

Regina sintió el cuerpo de Emma pegarse a su espalda. Miro la mano se que se había posado en su cintura, y el aliento de Emma le hacía cosquillas en su oreja. Cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su temblor.

Emma alcanzo la cucharilla que le había pedido Regina y se la coloco en la mano. Regina agarro la cuchara y Emma sostuvo su mano entre la suya, le sonrió a Regina que la miraba de reojo seria.

-si esta es una fantasía morbosa Swan, no me parece ni sugerente ni sensual—

-¿ah no?—Emma volteo bruscamente a Regina y la empotro contra la mesa. -¿y ahora?—dijo alzando la ceja y mordiéndose el labio—

-quítate, estoy ocupada—Regina empujo a Emma.

-vamos Regina, diviértete un poco—

-creía que la que estaba traumada con casarse con una mujer eras tú—

-pues sí, pero ya estamos casadas y no me ha parecido tan desagradable—

-siento no decir lo mismo, pero yo no cumplo las fantasías de nadie, ¿te quedo claro?— Regina se volvió a sus ingredientes tratando de acordarse de que maldita poción estaba haciendo y en que se había quedado. Emma se acerco a abrazarla por la espalda y le deposito un casto beso en el hombro.

-pero yo si estoy dispuesta a cumplir las tuyas- susurro al oído de la alcaldesa.

-PONTE A ESTUDIAR MALDITA SEA—ladro Regina expulsando su magia aventando a Emma muy lejos de ella.

-está bien, está bien…no hace falta ser tan agresiva—Emma se dirigió a su pequeña mesita y se sentó como un cachorrito regañado—que mal humor—

-elabora la poción de insomnio…y la quiero perfecta—

Emma repaso las hojas del libro para encontrar dicha pasión.

_**Grado de dificultad: medio**_

_**Ingredientes:49**_

_**Horas de preparación: 3**_

-Perra—susurro Emma, comenzando a buscar los ingredientes, por lo menos la mantendrían ocupada un buen rato y evitarían que volviera a hacer una locura ¡¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?!...no estaba pensando, esa era la respuesta. Ver a Regina ahí parada, concentrada. La había excitado mucho. Negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-no te excita, no te excita, no te excita—susurro tratando de convencerse a ella misma.

Por su parte la alcaldesa estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa estúpida a creer que por estar casadas tenía algún tipo de obligación con ella? ¿No era ella la que tenía miedo de estar con una mujer después de todo? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Cómo había podido descontrolar su magia? Eso nunca le había pasado antes, bueno si varias veces, pero era cuando se sentía amenazada, ni que Emma fuera tan importante…Comenzó a trozar un alga marina con tanta rabia que la pobre quedo hecha trizas ya no era útil para la poción que estaba haciendo. Regina saco otra alga y la comenzó a cortar con más cuidado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-bien Emma, te salió medianamente bien, no esperaba resultados perfectos…después de todo eres tu—dijo Regina olfateando la poción.

-un "bien hecho" estaría bien ¿sabes?—

-pues no está bien hecho—Regina suspiro—son las doce de la noche. Estoy cansada—

-¿nos vamos a dormir?—pregunto Emma inocentemente, al ver la cara de Regina trato de explicarse—es decir, yo en mi cama y tú en la tuya, claro—

-pues claro que cada quien en su cama, ¿quieres repetir lo de hace rato? Por qué yo no—

-Regina lo siento, quizá estoy cansada…además este es mi primer matrimonio y no se cómo llevarlo—

-me doy cierta idea—

-¿puedes creerlo? Estamos en un matrimonio obligado, sin estar enamoradas. Parece de película—

Regina guardo con magia los ingredientes y los libros. Emma comenzó a caminar con ella hasta la sala.

-es decir, nunca había pensado casarme y ahora estoy en un matrimonio forzado contigo, no tengo ni idea, supongo que tu estas igual—

-no, no lo estoy— corto Regina sentándose en la sala. –Este es mi segundo matrimonio forzado—

-¿forzado?—pregunto Emma incrédula, Regina soltó una carcajada amarga.

-¿creías que me había casado con el padre de Snow por guapo? ¿o por amor?...mi madre me obligo—

Emma guardo silencio un rato, y Regina se incorporo un poco del asiento mirando a Emma con curiosidad.

-¿no lo sabías?... –

-no, creía que…-

-pues no, mi madre me obligo a casarme con ese viejo decrepito, así que tengo bastante experiencia en matrimonios a la fuerza—

-lo lamento—

-no lo lamentes, mate a ese viejo infeliz en cuanto tuve la oportunidad—

-¿mataste al bisabuelo de Henry?—pregunto Emma estupefacta. Regina asintió.

-y a tu abuelo también, supongo que el anciano debe estar riéndose en su tumba al ver como otra vez me case a la fuerza con su nieta—escupió Regina.

-por eso me odias ¿verdad?—

-no tanto, pudiste ser peor, no eres Snow White por lo tanto no te puedo odiar, y por lo menos no eres un viejo decrepito asqueroso, y si intentas ponerme una mano encima esta vez no temblare de miedo, ahora tengo magia para protegerme—

Emma se acerco lentamente a Regina quien se crispo en el acto, Emma tranquilamente se hinco ante la alcaldesa y puso sus manos en las rodillas de la alcaldesa, La rubia comenzó a acariciar sus piernas lentamente. Regina apretó su puño dispuesta a aventar a Emma contra la pared. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron la morena no vio en esos ojos claros, lujuria, ni perversidad. Emma la miraba con ojos comprensivos.

-siento por lo que has pasado Regina, de solo imaginarlo yo…-

-pues no te lo imagines, suficiente es tenerlo en mi cabeza—

-yo…tratare de compensarte lo que has pasado…- Regina miro a Emma a los ojos con expresión aburrida—puede que este sea tu segundo matrimonio arreglado, pero no por eso tiene que ser un calvario, podemos ser un buen matrimonio como le dijimos al chico—Regina abrió la boca—sin tener intimidad, no haremos nada que no quieras, yo no soy como mi abuelo. Jamás te haría daño—

-antes te aniquilo—

-por que antes me aniquilarías—rio Emma. Sentándose a un lado de Regina.

-eres una cursi Swan—

-y…¿nos vamos a dormir? muero de sueño—

-vete tú, nadie te detiene—

-no quiero. Quiero platicar—

-pues platica con la pared—soltó Regina queriendo que la sheriff se fuera y la dejara en paz. Emma negó con la cabeza adivinando los pensamientos de la morena. Ella ya había estado sola todo este tiempo y apenas se había dado cuenta de que esa mujer más que una tirana había sido el resultado de mil y un traiciones y heridas.

-mejor cuéntame, ¿Cómo fue Henry de bebe?—

-fue un niño tremendamente complicado, lloraba a todas horas, parecía que le molestaba mi presencia…poco después nos fuimos adaptando, se convirtió en un niño muy inquieto…. ¡ese niño me debe una fortuna por todo lo que rompió!—

Emma soltó una carcajada.

-yo era igual, pero conmigo no fueron tan indulgentes, a base de golpes entendí que las cosas no se deben tocar—

-yo nunca le puse una mano a Henry, prefería romper otra cosa a desquitarme con él, entre los dos nos endeudamos, el rompia algo y luego yo iba a romper otra cosa por el coraje—Regina sonrió.—su primera palabra fue "mama" la mía también como es obvio—

-en mi no lo fue—suspiro Emma.

-¿Cuál fue?—

-"NO"—Regina la volteo a ver con curiosidad. –Creo que me estaban golpeando los niños del orfanato, o las encargadas, no lo se, no me acuerdo.—

-vaya lo siento—

-no lo sientas—regreso Emma—ya paso—

Ambas mujeres se entretuvieron hablando largo y tendido durante toda la noche.

Emma comenzó a sentirse tranquila y desahogada.

Regina por su parte esa noche pudo dormir en paz, de saber que alguien estaba a su lado, a pesar de ser la insoportable de Emma Swan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**n/a: listo señoritas ¿Qué tal? ¿alguien esta comenzando a enamorarse? n.n**

**nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. **


	6. Enfrentamientos

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO ES SACADA DE MI IMAGINACION Y ES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina miraba entristecida a Emma, dormir a base de los potentes sedantes que le habían suministrado, tenía miedo a perderla, sin saber cómo se acerco a la rubia y los labios de ambas mujeres se encontraron. Contra todo lo que Regina hubiera esperado, Emma se vio correspondiendo el beso con pasión. Sintió la lengua de Emma acariciar sus labios y presurosa le permitió la entrada al tiempo que apoyaba su cuerpo en la camilla sin atreverse a tocar a Emma y su frágil cuerpo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que la serie de acontecimientos de ese día, iban a desembocar en esto?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12:00 AM

-pss.. psss. Chico, ¿ cómo le hacemos?—pregunto Emma escondiendo discretamente los objetos del supermercado.

-no lo sé—contesto Henry negando con la cabeza viendo con miedo a su madre morena que se encontraba caminando tranquilamente con el carrito de la compra, analizando los productos en base a su valor nutrimental y su tabla de calorías. - a mi madre nunca se le escapa una—

-Emma analizo el problema que los dos tenían enfrente. Medito un poco viendo sus productos. No era para tanto. Solo eran caramelos y un buen surtido de papas fritas. Vamos, lo básico para la semana. Podría dejarlo estar e ir por ellos después, pero conociendo a Regina, no la soltaría en la semana alegando que solo debía concentrarse en sus estudios. Era ahora o nunca.

-bien, este es el plan chico…- dijo Emma.

-mama, ¿ya viste esto? ES INCREIBLE—dijo Henry sosteniendo una revista de manga—¡en este número se muere la bruja de las dimensiones! MIRA– Henry enseño el tomo a Regina y con su mano en la espalda le dijo a Emma que se apurara

-¿Quién se murió? – dijo Regina distraída que no vio cuando Emma paso disimuladamente a un lado de ella con las manos llenas de comida basura.

-si, mira, resulta que en esta historia, la bruja de las dimensiones, la que cumple los deseos a cambio de algo del mismo valor, se muere, dejando a su pupilo destrozado, porque estaba enamorado de ella, y lo peor es que ella no puede quedarse ¡por que ya está muerta!...lleva mucho tiempo muerta, detenida en el tiempo. –

Emma acomodaba la comida en el carrito, moviendo los productos y escondiendo su comida chatarra.

-Y el protagonista le dice que eso no le importa, que él, la va a esperar, va a hacer lo posible por su regreso…. Y en otra historia que está conectada a esta…-

a Emma se le resbalo un frasco de nutella haciendo ruido en el carrito, Regina iba a voltear a ver que sucedía pero Henry se lo impidió gritando a todo pulmón su historia

- ¡resulta que el villano resulta ser ese chico bueno, que perdió a su amada! … él les hace la vida imposible para recuperar a la bruja de las dimensiones. ¡qué te parece!—

-eh, si…eh… muy bonito Henry.. ¿te los quieres llevar?—pregunto Regina extrañada ante tan bizarra historia. Henry asintió, metiendo los pequeños tomos en el carrito. Regina volteo a ver a Emma que se encontraba distraída viendo un empaque de galletas analizando su valor nutrimental

-muchas calorías—dijo dejando la caja en su lugar, riéndose entre dientes al saber que su plan había dado resultado. Se dirigieron a las cajas y Regina como era su costumbre, tomo una revista del estante y comenzó a ojearla, mientras Emma y Henry pasaban a toda prisa los productos a la cajera, Regina comenzó a mirar la extraña actitud de su familia cuando encontró el motivo de tanta prisa.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Swan?- pregunto aunque la pregunta estaba de mas. Emma estaba sosteniendo una enorme caja de chocolates. Emma miro a su alrededor buscando algún milagro que la salvara

-eh ¿la comida?—dijo Emma con una sonrisa angelical.

-nada de eso, quita todas estas porquerías—dijo Regina al tiempo que sacaba del carrito todo producto mínimamente calorífico.

-mama, no.. Por favor—

-si, Regina…por favor—coreo Emma a su hijo sosteniendo a la alcaldesa de los hombros.

-DIJE QUE NO—ladro Regina volteando para lacerar con la mirada a su esposa y a su hijo, pero las miradas de perrito a medio morir de ambos, la detuvieron de seguir echándoles la bronca. La alcaldesa derrotada, aventó la caja de chocolates a la cajera—hagan lo que quieran—corto Regina, quien se permitió una pequeña sonrisita al ver la felicidad de Emma y Henry. –van a engordar—dijo para molestarlos

-eso no pasara, siempre he tenido un metabolismo bastante rápido, y el chico también lo tiene, ¿verdad chico?—

-si, claro que si—

Regina negó con la cabeza y siguió leyendo su revista tranquilamente.

Y sobra decir que la alcaldesa no mantuvo esa tranquilidad por mucho tiempo, o bueno hasta que la cajera le pasó la estratosférica cuenta. Regina refunfuño pasando la tarjeta. Murmurando cosas como "familia" "bancarrota" "ruina" "rubia cínica" y demás cosas que es mejor no poner aquí.

3:00 PM.

-¿quieres que te ayude?— pregunto Emma asomándose por la cocina, mientras la alcaldesa cortaba verduras con la maestría de una experta.

-estoy bien gracias ¿no deberías estar haciendo una poción?—

Emma alzo un pequeño frasquito mientras una sonrisa triunfal asomaba por su rostro.

-¡SEÑORA ALCALDESA, TENGO EL HONOR DE PRESENTARLE EL PRODUCTO DEL AÑO!—

Regina se permitió soltar una limpia carcajada.

-¡SI, SI, ¿tiene problemas para mantener a esos mosquitos alejados? NO SUFRA MÁS…le presento la poción repelente de mosquitos— soltó Emma

-cállate y ven acá—dijo Regina mientras tomaba a la rubia del brazo delicadamente y tomaba la pequeña botellita entre sus manos, causándole un escalofrió a Emma.

Regina abrió la poción y la olio durante un momento. Asintiendo complacida.

-vaya Swan, has mejorado, esta te quedo perfecta—

-es que tengo una buena maestra— soltó Emma acercándose lentamente hacia Regina. El sheriff tomo a Regina tomando su cadera, pegándola a su cuerpo. -¿Cómo puedo agradecerte esto que…esta ayuda que me estas brindando?— se corrigió

Regina con su mano separo un poco su cuerpo del de Emma.

-pues para comenzar… avísale a Henry que ya está la comida— la rubia negó con la cabeza y acerco su rostro al de Regina. La alcaldesa podía sentir el cálido aliento de Emma en su boca. Aspirando su aroma. Su vista se desvió a los labios de la sheriff y se tuvo que morder el labio para no caer ante los encantos de Emma.

- eres una tonta y una terca ¿sabías?—

-¡Cuánto lo siento!—se excuso Regina.

-un día de estos vas a caer Regina—dijo Emma mandándole un beso en el aire.

- sigue soñando eso querida—

6:00 PM.

-¿te unes Regina?—pregunto Emma en cuanto vio a la alcaldesa pasar a un lado de la sala de tv.

- ¿Qué están haciendo?—

-vamos a jugar call Of Duty—respondió Henry, Regina hizo una mueca.

-no gracias—respondió la alcaldesa.

-vamos, no seas aguafiestas, ¿Qué vas a hacer? Encerrarte en tu cuarto a leer-

-lo cual considero más productivo que estar detrás de una televisión haciendo: nada—

-vamos no seas así, vente vamos a platicar—

Regina termino sentándose observando con hastió el juego de Henry y Emma, al principio sin interesarse, y mirando de reojo. Poco después, manteniendo su atención fija al juego y negando la cabeza ante alguna estupidez de Emma, y ya al final nada la podía hacer apartar la mirada del juego.

-Maldita sea Emma, ¡así no se hace!... a ver, aparta para que te enseñe—dijo Regina sentándose entre Emma y Henry. La rubia le dio el comando a la alcaldesa y está en un hábil movimiento de botones, había arrasado con todos los enemigos en un pestañeo. Poco a poco la alcaldesa se fue abriendo paso por el escenario sin que nadie fuera rival para ella.

-¡bien!—dijo Henry chocando su mano con la de Regina.

10:00 PM.

-bien, creo que es hora de dormir— dijo Regina poniendo pausa en el juego.

-pero mama ya vamos a…-

-¡a dormir!—sentencio la alcaldesa. Y Henry no necesito que se lo repitieran dos veces

-si mama—contesto dándole un beso en la mejilla a Regina y subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

-no se te olvide lavarte los dientes—

-entendido— grito Henry desde arriba.

- déjame adivinar, ¿lo subiste por alguna razón? Quizá querías hablar conmigo en privado, no sé, tal vez tu quieres.. –

-ja, sigue soñando Swan, tu y yo vamos a ponernos a estudiar sobre magia curativa y….—

Unos toquidos en la puerta las interrumpieron.

-¿pediste una pizza acaso?—regaño Regina.

-no—contesto Emma ofendida.

Los toquidos se hicieron más fuertes.

-¡ya voy! ¡Ya voy! Que desesperados—contesto Regina.

-Regina, la bruja malvada a aparecido—revelo David entrando en la casa de la alcaldesa.

-¿y luego? ¿Qué haces aquí? DETENLA-

-Eso es lo que no podemos hacer, está usando magia, y nos dijo que quería hablar contigo—

Regina pensó durante unos segundos, volteo a ver a Emma que estaba ya a un lado de ella. Volvió su mirada a su suegro y asintió.

-vamos— Regina comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Y se volvió hacia Emma—ah, tú te quedas aquí—

-¡que! ¿¡Pero por qué?!—

- por que: número uno, solo vas a estorbar, número dos, alguien tiene que cuidar a Henry, y número tres, porque yo lo digo… ¡**te quedas!—**

-pero Regina ella te puede…-

-¡te quedas dije!—

-no me voy a quedar, y no me importa lo que digas—rugió Emma tomando su cazadora roja. Regina se volteo y Emma no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Regina ya la tenía entre sus brazos estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo.

-la casa está protegida contra cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño, quédate a cuidar a Henry, por cualquier cosa que pase..— susurro la alcaldesa.

-pero—

Regina se separo de Emma.

-te quiere a ti….quédate aquí—repitió Regina, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada. Emma alcanzo a escuchar como David murmuraba algo de acabar con la bruja

-no, yo me encargo de mi hermanita—soltó Regina embravecida. Emma soltó una sonrisa, Regina nunca se dejaría intimidar ni aunque el diablo estuviera delante de ella. Todo iría bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10:15 PM

¿y si nada estaba bien? ¿y si sus padres estuvieran en peligro? ¿si Zelena se le ocurría atacar a cualquiera del pueblo? no, era imposible, eran muchos, y sobre todo estaba Regina ahí, ella sabría contener la situación. Si algo tenia Regina era un enorme poder del cual disponer, Elphaba no era rival para Regina, ella ponía las manos al fuego por eso…¿o no? ….sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar hasta llegar hacia cierta alcaldesa morena

- ¿y si le pasa algo a ella?— se pregunto en voz alta, horrorizada con la posibilidad. Emma llevaba un tiempo tratando a Regina, y sabía que era insoportable, con un genio horrible, y un carácter muy mandón pero… pero… Emma se quedo de piedra ante el duro golpe de realidad. ¿Sería posible que ahora la sola idea de no tener a Regina dándole la lata le pareciera inconcebible?

-¡demonios! Se supone que soy la salvadora, ¿Qué hago aquí?—se dijo agarrando su cazadora roja. – más le vale a esa idiota cuidarse de que nada le pase— dijo Emma subiéndose a su carro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10:15 PM.

-¿pero qué carajo está haciendo esa loca?—

Pregunto Regina bojándose de la camioneta mirando a Zelena parada arriba de la torre del reloj con un látigo en la mano, que azotaba contra el suelo provocando rayos que irrumpían el silencio con sus poderosos estruendos. Para terminar tan macabro espectáculo, una manada de monos voladores se exhibía por todo el cielo de storybrook.

-se nota que esta idiota tiene un ego demasiado grande—soltó Regina con desprecio.

-se ve que son hermanas— murmuro Granny, para disgusto de la alcaldesa.

-yo nunca hice semejante tontería.—

Zelena comenzó a soltar unas largas carcajadas al ver a Regina. Y ante el asombro de todos, la mujer se dejo caer, flotando con gracia en el aire y depositándose en el suelo con delicadeza. La bruja miro con sorna a todos los ciudadanos que temblaron al estar ante la presencia de tan temible mujer y dieron pasos hacia atrás, la alcaldesa, que fue la única que no se intimido ante la presencia de Elphaba rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-¿no te parece que es un poco tarde para estar molestando?—ladro Regina poniéndose a centímetros de Zelena.

-es mi última oferta Regina, apártate de mi camino, como tu hermana yo…-

-no soy tu hermana-

-bien, como gustes—dijo Elphaba dirigiendo su mano hacia el cuello de Regina impidiéndole el paso del aire. Regina intento expulsar su magia para apartar a Zelena pero la bruja la tenia neutralizada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10:20 PM.

Emma conducía como loca por las calles de storybrook, afortunadamente ella era la ley, y podía ir tan rápido como quería.

Al ver el junto de gente que se encontraba rodeando la calle supo que había llegado al lugar correcto. Se bajo del carro encarre rada empujando a quien interrumpiera su camino. El alma de la sheriff se le fue al piso al encontrarse con la imagen de Regina siendo asfixiada por su propia hermana. La alcaldesa tenía su mano fuertemente agarrada al brazo de la bruja en un intento por salvar la vida. Pero era un intento poco fructífero.

Muchas veces cuando vemos amenazadas a las personas importantes, a esos seres tan queridos a los cuales no queremos que les pase nada, nuestro cerebro se desconecta y deja paso al instinto.

Emma no tuvo tiempo de pensar, no supo ni las razones ni el motivo, pero al ver a Regina amenazada de esa manera su cuerpo y boca se movieron por si solos.

-¡hay! ¿No me querías a mi? ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Qué quieres conmigo?—dijo acercándose hacia las mujeres.

La sonrisa de Zelena hizo su aparición en cuanto la vio, sin más que hacer soltó a la alcaldesa que cayó casi inconsciente al suelo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la sheriff.

-¡Emma!—grito David desenfundando su arma y disparando sin pensar hacia la bruja que ni siquiera movió un solo dedo para detener las balas, estas se desviaron desafiando todas las leyes de la física dejando ilesa a Zelena.

- Emma Swan, al fin nos conocemos… - soltó la bruja con sorna y levantando dramáticamente su mano, dispuesta a pulverizar, asesinar, torturar o cualquier cosa que se le hubiera ocurrido.

Regina mareada volteo a ver como Elphaba se acercaba hacia la sheriff dispuesta a darle su final, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para levantarse. Conocía ese movimiento, esa manera de acomodar la mano. La altura exacta. Era algo que le había enseñado su madre.

Regina hizo un movimiento de manos dispuesta a aplicar el hechizo contra Zelena mucho antes de que ella atacara a Emma. Pero nada paso, volvió a hacerlo y nada. La verdad le cayó de golpe. ¡Elphaba le había robado su magia!

-¡pero si le dije a esa idiota que no viniera!—se dijo mentalmente mientras caminaba en dirección de la sheriff, quizá no tendría magia pero no la necesitaba tampoco.

-hasta nunca, sheriff Swan—se despidió Zelena con una mueca burlesca. Emma vio con horror como Elphaba comenzaba a mover su mano en su dirección. Sin atinar a moverse y sin siquiera ser ayudada por nadie.

-muévete inútil— gruño Regina empujando a Emma con su cuerpo y recibiendo el impacto del hechizo de su hermana.

El resultado:

Emma se impacto contra el duro suelo mirando asombrada como Regina salía despedida por los aires hacia el reloj de storybrook. El cristal se hizo añicos cuando el cuerpo de la alcaldesa impacto contra este.

-¡REGINA!—grito Emma espantada, comenzando a correr hacia la torre.

-¡a donde crees que vas!— pregunto Zelena deteniendo a Emma con magia. – tú te quedas aquí querida— el cuerpo de Emma se alzo en el aire. –tú y yo nos vamos a divertir

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10:27

Regina adolorida y sangrante bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

Destruir a su hermana costara lo que costara.

Agarrándose el costado herido la mujer abrió la puerta encontrándose a Emma con el cuerpo contorsionado y doblado grotescamente a base de magia. La sheriff apenas y soltaba unos quejidos de dolor apretando los dientes con todas sus fuerzas. La gente estaba inmóvil sin poder hacer nada debido a la magia de la bruja.

-¡y ahora el brazo!— dijo Zelena moviendo su mano, haciendo que el brazo de Emma se doblara y se escuchara el sonido del hueso al romperse.

Regina era una mujer de carácter, algunos podrían decir que era alguien que se enojaba con facilidad, y que cedía constantemente a la ira. Regina también se consideraba una mujer destructiva y vengativa. Pero la alcaldesa ni aun siendo la reina malvada, había experimentado una ira y sed de venganza como la que ahora la estaban dominando. Era tal la furia animal de Regina que pronto sintió no solo su magia de vuelta, si no está estaba burbujeando en su sangre esperando salir y explotar.

Regina con paso decidido se acerco a Zelena y alzo su cuerpo haciéndole el mismo tratamiento que hasta hace poco le había hecho a su esposa.

Emma cayó hacia el piso gritando de dolor, David en cuanto recupero la movilidad corrió a ayudar a su hija, seguido por whale.

-y ahora…. El brazo—siseo Regina doblando el brazo de Zelena. Lo ultimo que escucho Regina fue el crujir del hueso antes de que su hermana menor desapareciera en medio de un humo verde. Regina se disponía a seguir a su hermana y encontrarla aunque fuera en el fin del mundo para hacerle pagar. Pero el grito de Emma la hizo desistir

-¡una ambulancia, alguien que llame una ambulancia!—sollozaba David.

- a simple vista, escápula , húmero , cúbito ,radio , ganchoso , pisiforme , escafoides , trapecio , trapezoide, metacarpos, falanges,, astrágalo , calcáneo , escafoides, fémur , rótula dañados en su totalidad—sentenciaba whale mirando a Emma solamente, sin atreverse a poner un dedo sobre su cuerpo.

- Emma – soltó Regina acercándose hacia la sheriff poniendo con cuidado su mano en la frente de la rubia—esto te va a aliviar un poco- Regina le quito a Emma su capacidad de sentir dolor temporalmente. Pronto la sheriff dejo de gemir como un animal herido y se quedo temblando ante la alcaldesa, siendo llevada hacia la bendita inconsciencia.

-¡con cuidado, levántenla con cuidado!—dijo whale mientras los paramédicos levantaban a Emma. Y la subían a la ambulancia.

-voy con ella—dijo Regina subiéndose a la ambulancia

-lo siento señora, solo un pariente puede…-

-¡soy su esposa carajo!—

-perdone-

-Emma… ni se te ocurra morirte Emma—dijo Regina ya en la ambulancia con la voz quebrándose ligeramente, mientras apartaba un mechón de la frente de la rubia- soy capaz de revivirte, pero de esta regadiza no te salvas—susurro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10:50 pm.

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo esta?—

-su estado es crítico, la mayoría son fracturas abiertas, y han perforado a través de la piel, tiene fracturas desplazadas, y es necesario operar de inmediato, y hacer injertos de hueso—dictamino el doctor saliendo. – pediremos a los hospitales algunos injertos pero al ser storybrook un pueblo aislado pues….tardara un poco—

Regina levanto las sillas del hospital y las hizo caer estrepitosamente.

-carajo—murmuro sentándose derrotada en el asiento. El sonido de un bastón chocando contra el piso la hizo levantar la cabeza unos centímetros.

-¿Cómo sigue?—

-nunca me dijiste que fuera tan sádica— reprocho Regina.

-te dije que ella podría matar a cualquiera sin reparos—

-una cosa es matar a una persona y otra muy diferente a torturarlo.—

-¿y la señorita Swan?—

-tendrán que operarla de inmediato. –

-no si tienes esto— dijo Gold tendiéndole un frasquito con un liquido color turquesa.

-¿y esto qué es?—

-esto restaurara los huesos de la señorita Swan—

- ¿Qué pretendes Gold?—

-¿de qué hablas?—

-contigo nada es gratis, ¿Cuál es el precio?—

Gold soltó una sonrisa y se acerco hasta Regina.

-te sugiero que te apures, no creo que la señorita Swan dure mucho en el estado en el que esta—

-aun no me has dicho el precio—

-es que no hay precio— dijo Gold caminando hacia la salida, algo lo hizo volverse—ah querida….eso que hiciste hoy…fue impresionante, nunca he visto a alguien recuperar sus poderes cuando te los han quitado. Zelena también se dio cuenta, y créeme, esto no pasara desapercibido para ella.—sentencio.

Regina se quedo mirando el frasquito durante unos segundos y paso a la habitación de Emma.

Regina miraba entristecida a Emma, dormir a base de los potentes sedantes que le habían suministrado, al verla así tan indefensa el miedo a perderla la invadió por completo, sin saber cómo se acerco a la rubia y los labios de ambas mujeres se encontraron. Contra todo lo que Regina hubiera esperado, Emma se vio correspondiendo el beso con pasión. Sintió la lengua de Emma acariciar sus labios y presurosa le permitió la entrada al tiempo que apoyaba su cuerpo en la camilla sin atreverse a tocar a Emma y su frágil cuerpo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que la serie de acontecimientos de ese día, iban a desembocar en esto?

Un quejido de la sheriff la hizo separarse de la cama bruscamente.

-¿te he hecho daño?—

-no te preocupes está bien—

-bebe esto—

-¿Qué es?—

-una poción para solucionar esto—

Emma asintió y ayudada por Regina, tomo el poco liquido del frasquito

-¿y bien?—pregunto Regina

Emma volteo con una sonrisa.

-ya no me duele—

Regina sonrió complacida. Emma alcanzo a tomar la mano de Regina y la apretó con fuerza

-tenia miedo de que algo te pasara—susurro la rubia mirando a Regina con lo que la morena reconoció de inmediato. Aterrorizándola por completo.

Lo último que supo Emma es que tenía la cabeza de lado, y que la mejilla le ardía.

-¿se puede saber qué pasa?—pregunto furiosa ante la desconcertante actitud de Regina.

-¡tarada! ¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA! – Grito la alcaldesa- ¡te dije que te quedaras en la maldita casa!—

-si no hubiera aparecido estarías muerta—grito Emma

-¡PUES EN ESE CASO DEBERIAS HABER…!—

-Henry ¡no puedes pasar! ¡Henry!—

-Mamá, mamá ¿estás bien?—pregunto Henry entrando al cuarto.

-hey chico, si está todo bien— dijo Emma abrazando a Henry. Y correspondiendo la mirada de ira que le lanzaba la alcaldesa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿ME VAN A MATAR? AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. n . n

SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, PRINCE SWEET SORROW A SU SERVICIO EN EL BOTONCITO DE A LADO ;)


	7. Una semana cuidándote

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION Y ES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunes.

-puaj.. ¡Esto sabe horrible!—se quejo Emma dejando la sopa con un gesto de asco. Regina levanto su mirada de su lectura y tomo la cuchara y se la acerco a la rubia.

-para lo que me importa, come—

-es en serio Regina esto esta incomible—

-Emma—Emma por el tono cansado de Regina supo que la alcaldesa se estaba armando de paciencia—tienes que comer, y me importa poco que…-

-pruébala, tan solo pruébala y me dirás si miento—dijo Emma acariciando la mano de regina y tomando la cuchara. Regina se lo pensó dos veces y acerco su boca para probar la sopa. Siendo observada por Emma.

-¿y bien?- soltó la sheriff ante la mueca de asco de la morena.

-está bien Swan tu ganas, te preparare una sopa yo misma si prometes comértela. —soltó Regina desapareciendo entre humo morado.

-yo me comería todo lo que me dieras, así sea otra de tus tartas—susurro Emma viendo el humo desaparecer y soltando un suspiro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MARTES

Regina entreabrió la puerta. Encontrándose la habitación de Emma totalmente a oscuras con la mirada fija en la televisión de la pared. La sheriff se estaba mordiendo las uñas de los nervios. Regina alcanzo escuchar el motivo.

-auxilio….he visto a un hombre sin rostro—la alcaldesa entreabrió la puerta del hospital y vio que Emma estaba ocupada viendo una película de terror, un sonrisa malévola se formo en su rostro y con gran sigilo se adentro al cuarto procurando no hacer ruido.

-un hombre sin rostro dice..¿Es eso posible?—

-auxilio me persigue…-

-dice que un hombre sin rostro, de casualidad era algo como esto….—

-BOOOOOOH—grito Regina al oído de la sheriff que dio un brinco del susto, le dio un tremendo almohadazo a Regina.

-¡ERES UNA IDIOTA!—grito Emma al borde de las lágrimas. Mientras Regina se reía a mandíbula batiente.

-tu eres más idiota al ver una película de terror, de noche, a oscuras y sin nadie…¿no sabes que a los fantasmas les encanta aparecerse en los hospitales?—

-¡ya cállate!—

-recuerdo que leí una historia de un hospital donde se apareció el diablo y…-

-¡que te calles!—grito Emma dándole un golpe a la alcaldesa. - ¿no se supone que el horario de visitas se acabo hace seis horas. – Regina se encogió de hombros.

-si tu no dices nada nadie se entera—dijo Regina acomodándose en la cama

-ouch…oye..Es mi cama, se supone que debo reposar—

-cállate Emma, se pone interesante—dijo Regina subiendo un poco el volumen y viendo como la mujer huía despavorida. Invoco un tazón de palomitas y dio un manotazo cuando Emma acerco su mano.

-dame—

-estas en reposo, no debes comer—

-claro que debo comer, tú misma lo dijiste— Regina rodo los ojos y le acerco el bol. Emma sonrió y agarro palomitas concentrándose en la película. –hoy es maratón ¿sabes? Pensaba ver solo está ya que no soporto las películas de terror y menos cuando estoy sola…- soltó Emma para ver si Regina captaba la indirecta.

-eres peor que una niña Emma, si prometes quedarte callada me quedare aquí viéndolas contigo—

-bueno—dijo abrazándose a la alcaldesa

-¿no se supone que tenias los huesos rotos?—pregunto Regina con enfado pero sin apartar a la sheriff de ella. Emma negó con la cabeza

-no cuando tengo miedo…y a alguien a quien abrazar—

- tu melosidad me conmueve, pero si no quieres que te rompa los huesos yo misma no abuses de mi cuerpo—

-te prometo no abusar de tu lindo y…-

-cállate Swan, ya la van a matar- interrumpió Regina

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MIERCOLES

-¿Regina como sigue Emma?—

Regina rodo los ojos con enfado, mira a quien se venía a encontrar en el súper, nada menos que a la burdelera de la loba. Compuso una sonrisa radiante.

-bien, MI MUJER está perfectamente bien, claro que con los cuidados que le he dado no ha sido para menos— soltó Regina marcando su territorio

-me alegro, pasare a verla hoy- soltó rubí –nos vemos Henry—

-hasta luego rubí —soltó Henry, mientras Regina gruñía una despedida.

-Henry…- susurro la alcaldesa

-¿Qué pasa?—

-vamos con tu madre—

-¿Cómo? ¿no dijiste que hoy no la veríamos hasta en la tarde?— pregunto Henry confundido

-si, pero… la pobre se ha de sentir muy sola en el hospital, no debemos dejarla sola ni un momento— soltó Regina empujando el carrito de la compra.

Emma se encontraba aburrida con uno de los videojuegos que le presto Henry. Lo peor de todo es que llevaba dos horas y no podía pasar de nivel, así que Emma estaba frustrada, aburrida y ansiosa por salir de esa maldita cama.

-¿todo bien Swan? – pregunto una voz en la puerta. Emma volteo a ver quien le hablaba para encontrarse cara a cara con el Hook

-no tan bien, me aburro— soltó Emma dejando el aparato en la mesita que tenia al lado.

-bueno ya sabes lo que dicen para el dolor, nada mejor que un chorro de alcohol—dijo el pirata tendiéndole su conocida licorera de ron. Emma negó con la cabeza. –vamos, no me vas a rechazar—

-no estoy de humor por si no te habías dado cuenta—ironizo la rubia señalando la cama. Killian se sentó a su lado.

-¿y bien?—

-y bien ¿Qué?—

-¿Cómo te va con Regina?—

-bien, supongo… es mejor de lo que esperaba— el pirata no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado.

-no me imagino cómo debería ser, tu sabes vivir con ella todo el tiempo…-

-no es tan mala—

-¿no es tan mala? Emma por dios…ES LA REINA MALVADA—

-y tu el pirata Hook… ¿eso que tiene que ver?— exclamo Emma empezando a enfadarse.

-pues bueno no es como si me fuera a hacer algo—

-se ha portado bien contigo está bien, ¿pero no crees que eso es por qué espera sacar provecho de eso? Vamos Emma, ¡ella odia a tus padres!—

-Eso fue en el pasado, ella no planea nada, me salvo la vida cuando ninguno de ustedes se atrevió a hacerle frente a la bruja malvada, crio a mi hijo, y por si no les ha quedado claro a ti y a todo ella es ahora mi esposa—Emma alzo la voz, y killian las cejas extrañado, la rubia carraspeo un poco—ese es el acuerdo que tenemos y hasta ahora ha cumplido bien su parte del trato—

-Emma si yo hubiera sido capaz de protegerte no hubiera dudado en ofrecerme como tu…-

-pero no lo hiciste, Regina a bien o mal acepto todo el paquete, y no quiero oír una palabra más de eso killian, es caso cerrado—

El pirata se levanto y se acerco lentamente hacia Emma, puso sus manos a un lado de la cabeza de la sheriff y acerco su rostro al de ella.

-juraría que estas empezando a enamorarte de ella— escupió el pirata.

- Emma, te traje unas papas fritas llenas de colesterol para que tu corazón…- Regina que iba entrando se quedo de piedra al ver ante sus ojos la escena de Hook semiposado sobre Emma, con los rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia, a punto de darse un beso. -¿interrumpo algo?—

-si—soltó killian

-claro que no—afirmo Emma empujando al hombre con todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitieron. Regina se sentó peligrosamente mientras les lanzaba a Hook y a Emma su mirada asesina no. 10 marca registrada. –Regina…-

-¿y cómo te ha ido?—soltó la alcaldesa mirando al pirata.

-no me quejo—

-claro, supongo que para un pirata vivir en tierra un tiempo debe ser maravilloso, claro si tomamos en cuenta que la vida en mar es…miserable— killian dio un paso hacia la alcaldesa. - si es que ese velerito al que le llamas barco te permite vivir en el mar sin que se hunda claro—

-si cariño, es más maravilloso que vivir en un campamento en el bosque, siendo un ladrón y sin bañarte—

-¿conoces lo que es bañarse?—Regina soltó una carcajada—ahora sí que me dejas sorprendida.—

Killian iba a contestar una respuesta mordaz pero la llegada de Henry se lo impidió. Emma estaba platicando con Henry cuando vio como Regina se llevaba a rastras al pirata.

-¿se puede saber que quieres?—pregunto killian al ser empujado contra la pared.

-mucho cuidado con quien te acercas, se tus intenciones y de una vez te lo digo, con Emma NO—

-yo también se tus intenciones, tú no quieres a Emma, solo te interesa limpiar tu imagen ante storybrook—

-¿mi imagen dices?... pero si yo no necesito limpiar mi imagen cariño, si sigues molestando a Emma, conocerás a la reina malvada y presiento que eso no te va a gustar—

-¿ah no? Pruébame—

-pruébame tu a mí, y no saldrás bien librado—

- ¿a qué juegas Regina? Conozco a Hood, he estado hablando con él, me lo conto todo—

-¿y qué te conto si se puede saber?—

-su relación el bosque encantado, así que no me creo eso de que tu estés perdidamente enamorada de Emma—

Regina soltó una carcajada.

-tal vez no, pero soy la persona que la va a proteger contra la bruja malvada, así que si te sientes con la confianza de poder protegerla tanto a ella como a Henry…adelante, vele a contar el chisme a Emma, no es como si tampoco le importe demasiado—

-¿ah no?, por que como yo lo veo, esta vida en "familia" que tiene ahora contigo la está dejando confundida, Emma siempre ha soñado con una familia dime ¿Cómo le caerá la noticia de que su "pareja" está enamorada del ladrón del bosque? Y que según tus palabras en cuanto te liberes de su carga te irás a refugiar en los brazos del arquero—

-no sabes lo que dices—

-niégalo—

-lo niego—soltó Regina, Hook le dio un empujón y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

-ah capitán— llamo Regina, look dio media vuelta—hablo en serio no quiero que estés cerca de Emma ni de mi hijo— el pirata soltó una sonrisa y siguió caminando. Regina dio media vuelta y se adentro en la habitación de Emma

-¿y Hook?—

-tu novio ya se fue—

-¿estas celosa? – pregunto Emma con una sonrisita. Regina se sentó y comenzó a cambiarle los canales a la televisión. Emma soltó una carcajada- ¡estas celosa!—

-puede ser— Regina al estar ocupada viendo la televisión no se dio cuenta de la sonrisita tonta que se dibujaba en el rostro de Emma

-para que lo sepas, el solo vino a molestarme, yo no le llame, ni siquiera lo esperaba. Lo que viste fue totalmente por su parte yo no…-

-cállate Swan, estoy tratando de ver la televisión—

-creo que vi un canal de porno lésbico en el 149 – soltó Emma. Regina la volteo a ver

-eres tan fina Swan—

-hey solo practico, tú me has dicho… "aprende a conocer al enemigo"—

-¿yo soy el enemigo?—

-nunca dije que lo fueras, mal pensada—

-al parecer alguien amaneció perversa—

-puede ser—

-me alegro, porque hoy recibirás a todos tus pretendientes, ya despachaste al pirata sucio, ahora sigue la camarera de burdel—

-¿rubí?—

-si, la misma con la que te ibas a casar, así que vamos poniendo ese canal porno, se que hoy es luna llena— Emma soltó una mueca de espanto.

-no me dejaras sola –

-no se, tal vez, no quiero interrumpir el encuentro de amor tu sabes—

-Regina No me dejaras sola con ella—

-está bien, no me rugues—soltó la alcaldesa con una sonrisa, no iba a decirle a Emma que pensaba estarse aplastada todo el día en esa silla sin quitarle un ojo a Emma y mucho menos a la loba pulgosa.

-¿sabes? Me encanta tener a alguien que me cuide—

-por supuesto, no fui lanzada hacia la torre para que la mujer a la que protejo se muera a los dos días—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JUEVES

-me dan el alta el viernes— dijo Emma par romper el hielo de la conversación

-me alegro por ti- contesto Regina sin apartar la vista del libro de Henry.

-¿y esta interesante tu lectura?— pregunto Emma, Regina rodo los ojos

-nunca leíste el libro de cuentos cierto—

-solo un poco—

-este libro solo dice patrañas. ¿No fue escrito por tu madre de casualidad?—

- te refieres a la parte en la que te tachan de tirana y despiadada, eso sí lo leí—

-que encantadora—siseo la alcaldesa.

-nunca creí que esa fuera tu historia solamente, siempre en mi cabeza tuve la imagen de que tu debiste ser alguien buena noble—

-¿a pesar del historial de mi familia?—

- a pesar de eso, no creo que tu titulo debiera ser la reina malvada—

-¿y cuál debería ser?—

-la reina de la soledad- soltó Emma convencida dejando callada a la morena- ¿dije algo malo?—

-la reina de la soledad, me gusta, si no cuentas el hecho de que mi madre es la reina de corazones, y mi hermana la bruja malvada, gracias pero el título de "reina malvada" me ha mantenido con vida hasta entonces—

-pero en el fondo no eres malvada, tu eres…- Emma se mordió la lengua—tu eres tú, tu eres buena y con eso me quedo, no me quedo con lo que diga ese libro—

- me conmueves Emma – ironizo la alcaldesa— eso no te garantizara ningún lujo cuando llegues a casa—

-lo intente—

-sigue intentando—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

VIERNES

Regina después de salir de la ducha, almorzar, lavarse los dientes y cambiarse para ir directo al hospital se encontraba viendo el enorme cartel que tenía colgado en las escaleras. Lo miro sintiéndose la mujer más estúpida sobre esta tierra. Ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiera imaginado haciendo semejante cursilería. Ante ella, estaba colgado un enorme cartel, con Emma dibujada dudosamente, cortesía de Henry. La mujer en cuestión tenía el rostro algo feo y deforme pero debía reconocer que el dibujo nunca se le había dado a su hijo.

"bienvenida a casa sheriff estúpida"

Era lo que decía en unas elegantes y estilizadas letras cortesía de la alcaldesa. Regina se permitió Reír un momento. Se imaginaba ya las pataletas y berrinches que se le vendrían encima. Pero daba igual, le encantaba hacer rabiar a Emma.

Unos toquidos insistentes la sacaron de su ensoñación.

-voy— contesto la alcaldesa abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con la sheriff -¿Emma? ¿No se supone que iba a ir por ti?—

-no podía esperar más—

Contesto Emma adentrándose a la casa y cerrándola de un portazo. la sheriff empujo a Regina contra la pared. De pronto la alcaldesa se encontró con las manos encima de su cabeza y con la presión del cuerpo de Emma contra ella. –no puedo esperar más—susurro Emma. Regina se quedo viendo los labios carnosos de Emma sin escuchar ya nada de lo que decía. La sheriff no podía esperar mas pero ella tampoco. Como si supiera sus deseos Emma se acerco a a besar a la alcaldesa posesivamente. Regina correspondió ese beso con pasión permitiendo la entrada de la lengua de Emma, explorando su boca. Sintió el gemido de la rubia en su boca

-sabia que te sentirías así- soltó Emma sin separar los labios de los de Regina. –Tan suave—Emma paso la lengua por los labios de la morena—tan adictiva— su mano se deslizo por los pechos de la alcaldesa encontrando sus pezones embargados de excitación—tan prohibida—Emma continuaba besando a Regina.

-detente—susurro la morena Quien tomo el rostro de Emma sin separarse de la boca de la sheriff – no sigas, podemos dejarlo ahora que estamos a tiempo—

-¿crees que podría dejarlo ahora?—susurro Emma tomando las piernas de Regina y empotrándola contra la pared.-¿esta Henry en casa?—

-está con tu madre—gimió Regina arqueando su cabeza par que Emma degustara su cuello.

- ¿te da miedo estar a solas conmigo?—

-si—gimió Regina que ya no tenía idea de que estaban hablando.

-¿en serio?—

-te lo juro— susurro Regina cuando Emma tiro de su camisa con brusquedad provocando que los botones salieran despedidos en todas direcciones.

-llévame a tu cama—pidió la rubia, acariciando con la punta de la lengua el cuello de la morena. Regina tiro de los cabellos de la sheriff y dando tropezones y algunos empujones en la pared a causa de sus ansias silenciosas que se manifestaban en exigentes besos y en las cada vez más ardientes caricias. Regina pronto se encontró en su habitación y de un movimiento empujo a la sheriff contra la suave cama.

-desvístete para mi—exigió Regina con los ojos completamente negros por el deseo. Emma se puso de rodillas y lentamente comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa

-como usted diga alcaldesa—

La humedad que Regina sentía fue en aumento al escuchar esa palabra, ni ella misma sabia cuanto la encendía ser llamada "alcaldesa" en la cama. Poco a poco Emma se fue despojando de su ropa y Regina encantada ante tamaña visión se puso encima de ella, comenzando a besarla con pasión desenfrenada. Regina mordisqueó levemente el lóbulo de la rubia y con su lengua comenzó a dibujar el contorno de la sheriff, paseo lentamente por su cuello, hasta llegar a los senos donde comenzó a lamer uno de los pezones como si quisiera mamar de ellos. Emma no perdía la vista de la boca de Regina, y por su parte la alcaldesa se excitaba al ver la cara de placer que tenia la sheriff.

-"le gusta, le gusta"—pensaba satisfecha la alcaldesa hinchada de orgullo, siempre se había considerado buena amante, y por su parte a ella le encantaba ser mejor que todos los demás…en todos los sentidos. Su mano se perdió entre los pliegues de Emma dando un pequeño masaje circular, provocando gemidos en la dueña de sus atenciones. – parece que alguien necesita un poco de ayuda Swan —sonrió malévolamente. Y dejando desatendido sus pechos, Regina comenzó a bajar lentamente repartiendo besos en el vientre de la rubia.

Regina se separo un poco de Emma para acariciar sus muslos y a la vez separarlos, haciendo que Emma dejara ver su entrepierna. Regina presurosa acerco su mano separando los pliegues que se encontraban a los lados de la intimidad de la sheriff, el sexo se notaba visiblemente excitado, hinchado y exigente de atención. Al ver el sexo que se le ofrecía, tan perfecto y húmedo Regina abandono todo concepto de cordura y acerco su boca a aquellos labios. Degustando el salado sabor en toda su extensión. Sintió como la mano de Emma se posicionaba en su cabeza dándole una silenciosa orden que continuara, Regina así lo hizo y comenzó a lamer de arriba abajo el hinchado sexo de Emma. La sheriff por su parte se levanto poco a poco para no perder detalle de Regina entre sus piernas, esa visión la excito aun mas.

Regina por su parte cada vez que escuchaba los gemidos de la rubia detenía su lengua en un punto fijo. Para así torturar a la sheriff.

-Regina por favor— suplico Emma. Regina levanto su cabeza y le sonrió a la sheriff empapada de los fluidos y conectada con un hilo de saliva que la alcaldesa degusto como si fuera un manjar

-¿por favor que?- jugueteo Regina.

-has que me corra o me daré placer yo misma—exigió la rubia. Regina se separo de Emma

-me encantaría ver eso—susurro la alcaldesa mirando fijamente el sexo de la sheriff. Esta por su parte pasó una mano por su sexo y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris arqueando su cabeza, dejándose llevar por el placer que ella misma se proporcionaba.

Las pupilas de Regina se dilataron completamente al ver como Emma se mar turbaba y gemía a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Pero una vez más la morena hizo honor a su nombre de malvada y detuvo la mano de Emma deteniéndola de su propósito al tiempo que lamia de los dedos los jugos de la mujer.

-no, tú no te vienes si no es por mi—susurro Regina introduciendo dos dedos en Emma. La sheriff al parecer cansada de los juegos de la alcaldesa de un movimiento la empujo quedando así la morena de espaldas contra ella.

-es mi turno querida—susurro Emma posicionando sus piernas entre las de la morena haciendo que sus sexos se juntaran. En un movimiento leve que hizo la sheriff provoco mil descargas en Regina.

-sigue—gimió Regina tomando las caderas de Emma y empujándola contra ella. la sheriff acerco su cabeza al cuello de Regina y comenzó a mordisquear al mismo tiempo que movía su pelvis provocando el rozamiento de ambos sexos. Regina cerró los ojos embargándose con el placer que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera con Graham ni con ninguna otra de sus doncellas a las que les había arrebatado la virginidad. Regina apretó las sabanas tratando inútilmente de detener su orgasmo pero fue inútil, en poco a poco los sexos de ambos se vieron empapados debido al potente clímax de ambas.

Regina escucho como Emma se ponía a su lado tratando de contener el aliento.

-Emma eso fue…- suspiro la morena mirando hacia el techo-eres increíble—soltó con una sonrisa volteando a ver a su estrenada amante. Pero la sonrisa se le congelo al ver el rostro de la persona que se encontraba con ella.

- me lo dicen todo el tiempo hermanita—soltó Zelena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, recargando su cabeza en su mano. Regina abrió su boca tratando de decir algo pero no pudo articular palabra para diversión de Zelena –si te sirve de consuelo tu eres también una gran amante, supongo que viene de familia claro—

Regina dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada, se suponía que su casa estaba protegida contra Zelena y que a la mínima que la bruja se acercara, iba a estar muerta gracias a la magia. ¿Cómo había podido sortear semejante obstáculo? La incredulidad dio paso a la furia ciega que se vio disminuida ante la aplastante decepción, la felicidad que había experimentado momentos antes se había esfumado…Emma no le había hecho el amor…había sido…Zelena…SU HERMANA. De repente las palabras comenzaron a taladrar su cerebro—" tan suave, tan adictiva…tan prohibida"- ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-SAL DE AQUÍ—siseo Regina en un peligroso tono. Zelena se levanto

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya no te gusto mi sorpresa? Da igual, puedo transformarme otra vez en la rubia y podemos continuar—

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ¡- grito Regina recostada en la cama y mirando hacia el techo.

-lo que tu digas hermanita- el humo verde hizo su aparición y al instante Regina se quedo sola. El sonido del teléfono se escucho y Regina al ver quien le llamaba no tuvo más opción que contestar.

-"¿Regina donde estas? Llevo media hora en el hospital y tú no te apareces"—se escucho la voz de Emma al otro lado –"se suponía que ibas a pasar por mi"—

-Swan no me siento muy bien….vete con tus padres, luego paso por ti y por Henry—

-pero….—

-¡es una orden Swan!—ladro Regina colgando. En cuanto dejo su plática con la sheriff Regina bajo las escaleras totalmente desnuda y con furia quito el cartel de la bienvenida arrugándolo y destrozándolo para aplacar su rabia, se abalanzo sobre el cartel para llorar amargamente por su estupidez. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que Emma se iba a lanzar directamente a sus brazos? Emma no estaba enamorada de ella, y para sus desgracias y con todo lo acontecido y vivido no se podía decir lo mismo de ella.

-voy a matarla—grito Regina pensando en Zelena, esto ya no era para proteger a Emma, esto ya era personal y que la mataran si ella Regina Mills la reina malvada no cobraba las afrentas al mil por uno.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NO TENGO MAS QUE DECIR SOLO QUE ESTE CAPITULO ME HA ENCANTADO…SI YO SOY UNA QUE HA CAIDO BAJO LOS ENCANTOS DE ZELENA ASI QUE MATENME JAJAJAJAJAJAJJ

AH Y PARA LOS QUE TENGAN DUDAS, NO, ZELENA NO ESTA ENAMORADA DE REGINA, LA MUJER SOLO QUIERE HACERLE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE A SU HERMANA.

BUENO SEÑORITAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, TOMATAZOS, RECLAMOS, OPINIONES ESTOY ABIERTA

PRINCE SWEET SORROW A SU SERVICIO EN EL BOTON DE ABAJO AL ALCALCE DE UN REVIEW :D


	8. La maldición de las amantes

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION Y ES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO LEE Y PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mujer tarareaba encantada de la vida una canción rompiendo el silencio en su solitaria casa. Dejo sus cosas aventándolas en el primer lugar que encontró. Saco su pequeño pañuelito con cabellos negros y se dirigió al cuarto donde elaboraba las pociones.

Zelena se permitió reír victoriosa. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo le molestaba, y estaba claro que su hermana era una rival digna. Ese brazo roto era la respuesta de ello. Zelena odiaba que la dejaran en ridículo y eso había hecho su hermanita al recuperar sus poderes. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Ella no tenía la culpa de no haber contemplado algo tan increíble como el amor entre la salvadora y la reina malvada.

Sin embargo eso aceleraba sus planes. Sin saberlo su hermanita le estaba dando un atajo tremendamente ventajoso para lo que ella tanto anhelaba. Ahora no solo era Emma, los tres miembros de la familia eran piezas invaluables en sus planes a futuro. A pesar de todo lo que quisiera, ella no podía ir y arrebatarles sus corazones a la rubia impertinente y al muchachito idiota. Tenía que esperar a que las barreras de Regina cedieran, pero como eso nunca iba a pasar…tenía otros métodos…aun mejores y más pintorescos. Saco la poción que había estado preparando con gran cuidado y uno a uno vertió los cabellos de su hermanita mayor en ella. la poción se torno purpura y Zelena saco una cesta de hilos. El titiritero que había preparado para la ocasión estaba listo.

-y esto hermanita…es solo una de mis dos sorpresitas, me pregunto cómo te quedara de destrozado el corazón cuando te obligue a asesinar a tu esposa y a tu hijo—dijo Zelena con una sonrisa torcida. Mirando los hilos que ahora podía mover a voluntad. Apoyo su cabeza en su mano e hizo un puchero mirando el objeto.-¿te tenias que haber enamorado de esa tonta? Tan bien que podíamos haberla pasado juntas— se quejo Zelena al viento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿todo bien?- pregunto Emma mirando a Regina que no había soltado ni media palabra en la cena. La alcaldesa levanto la cabeza y la miro por unos microsegundos antes de levantarse a depositar su plato en el fregadero.

-si todo bien Swan—

-le hiciste algo— pregunto Henry miro a Emma extrañado por la actitud que su madre tenía desde la tarde.

-claro que no—se quejo Emma ofendida—llegue contigo, no tuve tiempo para darle el mas mínimo disgusto—

-pues mi madre está enojada, y por lo que veo parece que es contigo—

-Henry sube a tu habitación—ordeno Emma parándose como un resorte y recogiendo los platos de ella y su hijo.

-pero…-

-que te subas, luego te platico—apuro Emma. EL Chico alzo un dedo en su dirección diciéndole que tenían un trato. Emma asintió y poco le falto para empujar a su hijo para que se fuera de inmediato. Emma se acerco lentamente hacia Regina que se encontraba con las manos apoyadas en la barra mirando fijamente hacia la ventana con la atención completamente lejos de ahí.

Con pasos sigilosos se acerco hasta el cuerpo de Regina, dejo los platos en la isla y puso sus manos en la cintura de Regina.

-¿Qué tienes Regina?—susurro Emma apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Emma apenas y pudo digerir lo ocurrido, todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera vio venir semejante situación, Regina al instante de que la abrazara volteo su cabeza con una mirada encolerizada, Emma juraría que era una mirada llena de odio y rencor. La alcaldesa con un despliegue sorprendente de magia la había lanzado por los aires impactándola contra el refrigerador cuya puerta había quedado totalmente torcida e inutilizable. Las luces sin embargo comenzaron a parpadear y un viento sobrenatural se hizo presente en el cuarto, La sheriff se incorporo lentamente temblando de terror ante la mirada Gélida, asesina, enloquecida de Regina quien se encontraba temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¿Regina?—

La alcaldesa tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse encima de Emma, tenia deseos de venganza, un coraje como nunca antes había sentido. La imagen de Emma la llenaba de odio. Y las manos le temblaban con fuerza, la magia fluía a través de ella pidiéndole solo una cosa…asesinar a Emma Swan.

Regina respiro lentamente tratando de tranquilizarse. Ese odio, esas ganas de matar y torturar no venía de ella. Ella no tenia absolutamente nada contra la sheriff pero su magia la estaba dominando. Su magia se había accionado como un gatillo cuando Emma la había tocado. Como si no tuviera el control de las cosas, como si su magia la dominara y actuara en su lugar. La verdad del asunto le dio un frio y duro golpe en el estomago. ¿Podría Zelena no ser solo una mujer perversa con cierta fijación por ella? ¿Realmente Zelena era una hábil contrincante y había movido su pieza de ajedrez con gran maestría?

Emma seguía mirándola estupefacta con cierto temor de hacer algo que provocara otra embestida. Regina se calmo de golpe al escuchar unos pasos bajar por la escalera y el rostro preocupado de Henry hizo su aparición.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto su hijo asustado al ver a Emma en el suelo a centímetros del frigorífico que tenia la puerta totalmente deshecha como si su madre hubiera chocado contra el. -¡Emma!—grito Henry preocupado acercándose de inmediato a auxiliar a la rubia que apenas y se podía levantar entre el dolor físico y el aturdimiento por lo ocurrido. Madre e hijo se giraron a ver a Regina quien estaba igual o más impactada que Ellos.

-¿Qué sucedió?—pregunto Henry mirando a su madre morena pidiéndole una explicación, no era tonto sabia sacar conclusiones y la realidad de las cosas sobrepasaba el concepto que tenia de su madre.

-yo…-

-hablábamos sobre … hechizos de repulsión y protección, Al parecer no entendí la lección muy bien y el refrigerador pago el precio— mintió Emma con una sonrisa para quitarle importancia al asunto. Henry la miro de reojo y asintió.

-entiendo—contesto el chico mirando con decepción a sus dos madres, a Regina por haber lastimado a la rubia cuando recién salía del hospital y a Emma por mentirle y cubrir a su madre morena. Henry salió de la habitación negando con la cabeza.

-Emma yo ….—comenzó Regina tratando de acercarse con cautela pero Emma se aparto tres pasos. Y Regina decidió retirarse por que a medida que se acercaba su magia quería salir disparada contra la sheriff.

-te encargas del desastre—pregunto la rubia cortante sin siquiera mirar a Regina.

-no te preocupes me encargare de todo… Emma no fue mi intención— respondió La alcaldesa mirando con atención como Emma salía sin decir ni una sola palabra. Regina por su parte salió de la casa con gran apuro. Si sus conclusiones eran las correctas estaba metida en un gran problema. Había leído de algo similar en el libro de hechizos de su madre, muchas veces lo intento hacer con Snow y su estúpido príncipe. Pero al ser los dos unos inútiles carentes de Magia no le había visto el caso. -esto no puede estar pasando—exclamo Regina apareciéndose en su cripta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-esto no puede ser- dijo Tinker después de leer el libro de Regina. Su mirada de incredulidad paso a la expresión de horro cuando levanto la vista y se encontró con la alcaldesa con gesto contrariado.

-puede y es. Estoy maldita—contesto Regina con tranquilidad fingida. – la maldición de los amantes—la alcaldesa hizo comillas sonriéndose de la ironía y sobre todo de la cara que tenia el hada

-esa bruja es…perversa—Tinker volviendo a releer el hechizo.

-si te refieres a maldecirme con un hechizo de mi propia madre si, si lo es…o tiene un sentido del humor algo negro—Regina se levanto hacia sus licoreras y le sirvió a Tinker un vaso con una generosa cantidad de sidra—para que digieras lo ocurrido cariño— ironizo la alcaldesa.

-no me refiero a eso que también es bastante horrible, la forma de realizar el hechizo. Lo que hizo para maldecir tu cuerpo es… -

-enfermo- contesto Regina por ella y Tinker asintió.

Las cosas no estaban para mojigaterías. Regina necesitaba polvo de hadas y la ayuda de Tinker era necesaria en esta empresa, claro que para decirle de que maldición se trataba la rubia tuvo que leer la maldición enterándose de detalles. Como se maldecía un cuerpo, disfrazar el cuerpo de la persona amada, llevar a la persona que se quiere maldecir al nivel de orgasmo donde la magia estaba en su punto más fuerte pero a la vez más frágil, y entonces realizar la maldición. Regina sabía que Tinker a pesar de su inocencia no era tonta. Sabia sumar dos más dos y le sorprendía que aun no hubiera saltado sobre ella para hacerle preguntas indiscretas.

-¿y dices que Emma es la persona que te hace reaccionar?—

-si, así es—bueno al parecer ahí venían las preguntas.

-entonces, tu hermana se acostó contigo con el cuerpo de Emma, para que tu magia se accionara con ella y así tu terminaras asesinándola—

-ese parece ser su plan, y debo admitir que es uno muy bueno y suena muy feo si dices hermana, prefiero Zelena si no te molesta—contesto Regina enfurruñada. Tinker se levanto de su asiento.

-Regina no puedes seguir viviendo con Emma-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma escucho ruidos abajo. La sheriff no podía dormir a causa de lo ocurrido hace unas horas. Estaba desconcertada, dolida, decepcionada. Creía que ella y Regina podrían llegar a ser…

-que estúpida soy—

Se quejo Emma llevándose las manos a la cara. Se había puesto en evidencia desde hace días. Quería a Regina. Debía aceptarlo. Pero como no quererla ¡la mujer no se despego de ella! la cuido cuando estaba en el hospital, la hizo sentirse importante, querida, mimada. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atenciones nunca. No había tenido padres y había vivido sola toda su vida. Neal la había traicionado y dejado abandonada. Sin embargo Regina estuvo ahí siempre en su vida. Dictamino su destino desde el vientre de su madre. La mando a este mundo, y sin saberlo ella estuvo con Emma desde el momento que sus vidas se unieron con Henry. Ella lo cuido, lo alimento, lo educo. Le dio la vida que ella siempre quiso para su hijo. Fue como si Regina estuviera ahí presente siempre para ayudarla.

Si bien le hizo la vida imposible ¿ella no hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar?

La respuesta era sí. Y el tener una vida familiar todo este tiempo con ella le había hecho pensar que quizá su camino siempre había sido la alcaldesa, y con este razonamiento estúpido se había comenzado a entregar a Regina sin que esta se lo hubiera propuesto. El sonido de personas abajo la sobresalto, hacía rato que Regina había llegado con quien sabe quién. Y ahora estaban en su despacho. Emma se levanto de un salto, quería saber por qué Regina estaba tan extraña desde la mañana. Y por dios que lo iba a averiguar.

Emma lentamente comenzó a bajar las escaleras, al llegar al despacho de la alcaldesa comenzó a pegar la oreja intentando sacar algo en claro.

_-Regina…no puedes seguir viviendo con Emma—_la aludida abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar a Tinker demandándole a la alcaldesa semejante cosa.

_-¿y qué quieres que haga? Estoy en esto porque Zelena desde un principio la amenazo, no podía dejarla a su suerte—_

_-eso ya lo sé, pero tú sabes que con esto que está sucediendo no puedes darle a Emma lo que necesita, piensa en esta nueva situación, aquí dice que es posible que Emma este…enamorada de ti—_

Emma abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿tinkerbell sabía algo? ¿Regina le había contado? Y lo que es peor, Regina lo sabía.

_- ya sé que Emma siente algo por mí, si no Zelena no hubiera hecho todo este teatro, pero te tengo a ti ¿no? Estamos juntas en esto y espero que siga siendo nuestro secreto– _

Emma se llevo la mano a la boca para ahogar el gemido lastimero que seguramente la habría delatado. Regina enamorada de tinkerbell, ¿no se suponía que estaba saliendo con Robin Hood?

_-por supuesto que será nuestro secreto ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? No puedo callar algo tan grande como esto, me estas pidiendo demasiado—_

_-encontraremos una solución a esto, Emma no se puede enterar, ya bastante daño le he hecho y por supuesto que si se entera va a dejarme y no la podre proteger de…mi hermana—_refunfuño la alcaldesa.

_-contando con esto no creo que estés capacitada para protegerla, Regina hazme caso. Manda a Emma de regreso con sus padres. Puedes establecer hechizos de protección sobre ella y Henry y así esto no pasara a mayores. – _

_-puede que tengas razón Emma es insoportable, una tonta y por supuesto me saca de mis casillas pero…no quiero hacerle daño— _

Emma sintió algo tibio y húmedo que viajaba por su rostro, se llevo las manos y encontró como las pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a caer una por una amenazando con convertirse en un rio. La sheriff se separo del lugar y subió corriendo a su habitación con una opresión en el pecho. Regina no la soportaba, estaba con ella por lastima, la había cuidado por compasión pero seguía viendo a Tinker. Se sintió como la peor de las idiotas. Ella comenzando a enamorarse como una estúpida soñando con una familia pero para Regina solo era un trato. Pero que tonta, la alcaldesa se lo había establecido al principio. Y ella no había hecho caso y había albergado cierta esperanza. Pero no, Regina la encontraba insoportable, puede que incluso su presencia le causara asco.

Si Emma hubiera estado en esa habitación y no en la puerta husmeando se hubiera dado cuenta de como Regina había mencionado semejantes palabras con cariño en sus ojos. Y a Tinker sonreír enternecida al ver como la alcaldesa comenzaba a preocuparse desinteresadamente de alguien que no fueran ella o Henry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Regina dime una cosa—pregunto Tinker dejando la expresión contrariada y sonriendo con picardía – según lo que he leído por aquí y en este libro lo dice muy claro, de hecho en esta línea, para que el hechizo funcione se necesita que las personas maldecidas tengan ¿Cómo decirlo?—pregunto la rubia jocosamente—sentimientos fuertes el uno por el otro, y así como es de potente no me refiero a solo amistad o compatibilidad si no a amor, ¿algo que me quieras contar?—

-piensa lo que quieras—gruño Regina provocando una carcajada en la rubia.

-está bien, te ayudare a encontrar una solución a todo este lio, pero solo lo hago porque me da mucho gusto que al fin hayas encontrado una segunda oportunidad—

-si, y no fue gracias a ti—

-bueno, bueno perdón, quizá ese polvo estuviera caducado o hubiera fallado al ser polvo robado, el polvo también tiene vida ¿sabes? Creo que me jugo una pequeña broma—

-no hubo daños irreparables afortunadamente, lo único que quiero es tener a mi familia sin tener estos deseos incontrolables de asesinar a Emma—

-puedes contar conmigo—dijo Tinker levantándose y dándole un abrazo a Regina quien se tenso con la muestra de cariño—después de todo yo soy tu hada madrina-

-ya, quítate—exigió Regina empujando a Tinker –y con una hada como tu prefiero no pedir ningún deseo—

- ash no se por qué te sigue molestando que te abrace, ¿o prefieres que sea Emma?—

-creo que tengo suficiente con que alguien se disfrace de Emma, no necesito a dos—

Tinker soltó una carcajada y asintió.

-resolveremos esto, te entregare tu final feliz así sea lo último que haga—

-gracias— contesto Regina acompañando a Tinker hacia la salida. – recuerda, nada de esto a nadie—

-te lo prometo-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-buenos días—dijo Emma entrando al comedor, dos pares de ojos voltearon a verla.

-Emma, buenos días, hoy hay panquecitos—contesto Henry sonriente.

Emma correspondió la sonrisa y Regina deposito un plato en medio de la mesa mientras observaba los ojos hinchados de la sheriff, Emma tomo el plato y bajo la mirada intimidada por esa mirada furiosa que estaba comenzando a dominar a la alcaldesa.

-"esta furiosa conmigo, soy solo un estorbo, soy el obstáculo que le impide estar con la persona que en realidad quiere, ella me odia"—pensó Emma comenzando a almorzar en el silencio dominado por las respiraciones agitadas de Regina.

-regresare a vivir con mis padres—anuncio Emma ya no soportándolo más.

-¡que! ¡¿Por qué!?—grito Henry asustado viendo a la rubia.

-creo que es lo mejor, y espero que vengas conmigo—

-no te puedes ir, ¡somos una familia!, yo no quiero irme, quiero que estemos juntos los tres— exclamo el niño- ¡madre dile que no se puede ir!— dijo Henry mirando a Regina.

-me parece una buena idea, debes pasar tiempo con tus abuelos, y creo que a todos nos vendría bien un pequeño cambio—

-claro que no, así estamos bien, yo quiero estar aquí con las dos—

-¡es una orden Henry!— grito la alcaldesa fulminando con la mirada a su hijo, los vasos estallaron en mil añicos. El niño brinco asustado y Regina se levanto de un salto.

-Henry vámonos— Emma tomo a Henry del hombro y lo levanto de un solo movimiento—nos vamos ahora mismo—

-pero—

-vámonos ya— dijo Emma comenzando a jalarlo. Regina que se encontraba parada alejada de los dos apretó los puños, su magia se estaba descontrolando más de lo que quisiera. Con un movimiento de su mano los añicos se convirtieron de nuevo en vasos.

-estableceré hechizos de protección en la casa de Mary Margaret, para que estén seguros—

-no es necesario—contesto Emma ya en la puerta del comedor.

-insisto—ordeno Regina—en la noche estaré ahí, no es necesario que nos veamos, solo iré estableceré una barrera y me iré de ahí te lo prometo—

Emma asintió y desapareció junto con Henry.

Cuando Regina escucho el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse, apretó los puños fuertemente, esto se le está saliendo de control. Se acerco a tomar el plato del almuerzo que había preparado para almorzar todos juntos en familia, sin ningún tipo de contratiempo pero todo se había ido al traste. Estaba maldita, y no solo la maldición de Zelena, ella estaba maldita al no poder encontrar nunca una felicidad duradera. Zelena se había establecido quitarle todo aquello que amaba. Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mi? – Pregunto Regina al espejo en un vano intento de comunicarse con su hermana- ¿Qué carajo te he hecho para que me hagas tanto daño?—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN COMENTADO ESTA HISTORIA ME ALEGRO QUE LES GUSTE Y REPITO GRACIAS POR EL APOYO

AHORA SI, ZELENA A LANZADO UNA MALDICION SOBRE REGINA PLANEANDO ALGO MUY MACABRO… ESE FUE EL MOTIVO POR EL CUAL PUES HIZO LO QUE HIZO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR XD NO ERA SOLO INCESTO Y YA, TENIA UNA RAZON DE SER.

SE VIENE ALGO BUENO LO PROMETO ¡! AL FIN TENDREMOS ALGO DE ACCION.

SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO PRINCE SWEET SORROW A SU SERVICIO EN EL RECUADRO DE ABAJO ;)


End file.
